True Power
by Feneris
Summary: Naruto Ran away from the Hidden Leaf Village to go train under a sensei that promises to teach him how to control Kyuubi's powers how would this affect the future of Naruto and maybe the world
1. Kitsune of the Leaves

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**Types of Power**

**Chapter 1: **

Why do they hate me? I see their glares and looks of hatred directed at me, they call me a demon, why?

Naruto Uzimaki

**Normal: POV**

A small boy about 6 with blond spiky hair and blue eyes named Naruto Uzimaki was cornered in an alley in the slummier part of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You filthy demon, you shouldn't be allowed to set foot in here!" yelled on of the guys

"Yeah, it's amazing the hokage even lets you live!" another roared

The gang advanced upon Naruto when a voice from the mouth of the alley spoke.

"Hey what's going on here?"

The gang turned around to see a man about 20 years old with straight brown hair and green eyes, standing at the alleys entrance. He wore a dark green traveling cloak, a suit of armour made of silver scales, a pair of brown finger less gloves, and a pair of tan traveling boots. He also carried a wooden staff with a falcon carved into the head.

"That is none of your business!" yelled one of the goons.

"You're attacking a child, so I'm making it my business." The stranger calmly replied.

"Then we'll take care of you!" roared one of the men charging the stranger.

The stranger merely stepped to the side tripping the guy and cracking him on the head with his staff. The man fell to the ground unconscious. With a roar the rest of the gang rushed at the stranger hoping to overwhelm him with sheer numbers. Twirling his staff expertly the stranger knocked every one of the guys out.

"Hey are you ok?" the stranger asked turning to Naruto.

Naruto merely nodded in reply.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, where are you're parents." The stranger persisted.

"Don't have any." Was Naruto's response.

"Well who takes care of you?"

"Old man Hokage comes by some times to give me money."

"So you live on your own?"

"Yeah"

"In that case if you can tell me were I can find I good place to eat I'll treat you to a free meal."

"Okay!" was Naruto's energetic response "I'm Naruto, future Hokage! And you are?"

"So this kid wants to be the Hokage huh?" The stranger thought, the finally answered. "Call me Feneris."

**5 minutes later at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Feneris sighed as he looked at the rapidly growing mountain of ramen bowls. He didn't think the kid could eat that much!

"So, you want to be Hokage, huh?" Feneris asked looking up from his bowl of chicken ramen.

"Yep, that way everyone will acknowledge and respect me!"

Feneris mulled over his thoughts for a few minutes then said "Naruto I have a deal for you. You come traveling with me for a few years and I'll teach you stuff that no one else knows."

"Really!" was Naruto's response.

"Sure. Just met me at the gates in about 30 minutes." Was the answer.

With a cheer Naruto took off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

With Naruto well out of sight Feneris turned to the owner of the bar and said to the owner.

"There's something strange about that kid I could sense another presence within him." He then noticed the owner stiffen for a second, and continued "and you know something about it. So don't try lying to me."

The owner sighted. "Well you know about the attack of Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, but don't believe a word about the 4th hokage killing him. You just can't kill something that powerful with anything short of godly power."

"Well… your right, the 4th couldn't kill the Kyuubi so he sealed it in a baby, that baby is now Naruto."

"Well that explains all the glares we got on the way here. So how much do I owe you?"

"Umm... Let's see, 152 bowls of miso ramen, which comes to $120.25." the owner calculated.

"Here" said Feneris as he tossed a couple of gold coins on the table. "That should cover it."

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto tossed all his stuff into a back pack he owned after filling the pack with some books, spare clothes, and 50 packs of ramen from his emergency stash.

"I'll leave old man hokage a note to tell him I'm gone." He though as he scribbled out a note to leave for the hokage.

He then jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night."

**Later**

Feneris sped over the deserts of wind country a sleeping Naruto on his back.

The guards at the gate hadn't given them any trouble in fact they seemed eager to get Naruto out of the village. He'd have to tell Naruto about Kyuubi it is only fair that the boy knew, plus he could teach him how to control Kyuubi's power. He'd tell Naruto when he woke up.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up in a hotel in the hidden sand village. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he saw Feneris enter the room.

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you."

_Authors note: _

_How was that? Please review, I need the input to improve the story_

_Also I have no idea how much the yen is worth so I used dollars_


	2. Tankui of the Sand

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**Types of Power**

**Chapter 2: The Tankui of the Sand**

I am a monster, I live to kill, I live to bring suffering on others, I am a demon, I love only myself.

Gaara of the Sand

Naruto walked to a play ground outside the hotel they were staying at. His thoughts going through the information he just heard. He had Kyuubi sealed within him, that's why everyone glared at him where ever he went, but Feneris-san said he could teach him how to use Kyuubi's power. So that wasn't too bad, was it?

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he approached the strangely empty playground, empty except for a boy about his age with red hair, a teddy bear, and that looked like he hadn't slept in years.

"Hi." Naruto greeted cheerfully.

The red haired boy just glared at Naruto

"I'm Naruto, future Hokage of the hidden leaf village." Naruto persisted

"I am Gaara, carrier of the Tankui demon Shukaku." Was Gaara's response.

"Really! My sensei says I have the fox demon Kyuubi sealed in me, maybe sensei can also teach you to use Shukaku's power."

"I'd be happy to." Was Feneris's answer as he walked up to the sand box. "If you want to come with us, meet us at entrance of the village at dusk."

**Gaara's room**

Gaara sorted trough his thoughts as well as a six year old psychotic, insomniac could. Did he trust that man? His father merely saw him as a weapon, and his older siblings were scared of him, along with the entire population of the hidden sand village. But this man promised to teach him how to control Shukaku, if it was true he could finally face the demon the made his life a living hell.

Throwing caution to the deserts winds, Gaara grabbed his gourd and a few necessities and waked out to meet Feneris and Naruto.

"Feneris-sensei! Are you sure Gaara will come!" complained a bored Naruto.

"Yes I'm sure Naruto." Was Feneris's calm reply "Gaara will come."

Just then they both saw Gaara walk down the street towards them.

"I've made up my mind, I'm coming with you." Was Gaara's answer.

"Good now lets get out of here." Was Feneris's answer.

**Hokage Tower: Village Hidden in the Leaves. **

"What do you mean Naruto is gone!" The third roared at a jonin with spiky silver hair and his forehead protector pulled down over his left eye.

"He has disappeared," was the jonin's response. "His apartment is empty, and he left you this note."

The hokage took the messily written note and read.

**Hey old man. I have gone training for a few years, so I can become hokage when I get back.**

**Naruto**

"Kakashi."

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Check with the gatekeepers to see if they have seen Naruto leave. Oh and I'm coming with you."

When Kakashi and the 3rd arrived at the gates, both chunin guards were drunk, really drunk.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kakashi roared at the unfortunate chunins.

"Hey Kakashi…" one of the guards slurred out, "we just having a little party, hic cause the hic demon is now hic gone."

"What! When did this happen!" the hokage yelled.

"Oh about 9:00 this night," the other guard slurred "damn demon brat left with some brown haired guy in a green cloak going towards wind country."

"You are a disgrace to the Hidden Villages of the Leaf," was the Hokage's reply, "both of you will have you ninja status revoked, and are now being charged with negligence of your duties. Kakashi meet me in my office."

With a poof both the 3rd and Kakashi repapered in the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi I have a mission for you, this is S-ranked due to the Kyuubi factor, Find Naruto and make sure he is safe and bring him back, oh and take this." The Hokage said handing Kakashi a scroll, "Use this jutsu to walk through the hidden villages safely."

Kakashi unrolled the scroll and read.

**Polymorph Jutsu: Ninjutsu Technique**

**Seals: Hawk, Fox, Badger**

**This jutsu is used to change the physical appearance of a being, unlike the transformation jutsu this is not an illusion and can lead to horrific results if used incorrectly.**

Kakashi put the scroll in a pocket in his vest, bowed to the hokage and left the room.

**Deserts of Wind Country**

The small group stopped when the hidden sand village was out of sight. Feneris could see his apprentices were out of breath, Naruto seemed to have lots of endurance, which was probably enhanced by the presence of Kyuubi. Gaara however didn't seem to have such endurance and was gasping for breath. Feneris had to admit that without his magic aiding him he was even winded.

"Feneris-sensei can we stop here, I'm exhausted." Naruto gasped.

"I'm afraid we can't," was Feneris's answer "if we are still in wind country when the morning comes we run the risk of being found. However I have a spell that can get us to the coast quickly."

"Spell?" Naruto quizzically asked

"It's something that's like a jutsu but it draws from sources other then your chakra"

"Oh"

"Now put these on." Feneris instructed tossing both boys a pair of goggles and a scarf. "You'll need them trust me."

When Naruto and Gaara had put the goggles on and wrapped the scarf over their noses and mouth, Feneris grabbed his staff and made a few quick gestures with his had then muttered

"Sandstorm Traveler"

A low rumble echoed across the dessert, then tsunami of sand cleared one of the dunes.

**5 minutes and 700 km later**

Naruto climbed out of a pile of sand and shook sand out of his hair, followed shortly by Feneris then Gaara.

"That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed "what was that ?"

"That was my Sandstorm Traveler spell, it uses a sandstorm to cover hundreds of kilometres in minutes" Feneris explained.

"Where are we." Was all Gaara had to say.

"At a coastal village, where we can hopefully find a boat to Water country." Was the answer.

"The village was actually a port city with an impressive harbour, so it didn't take Feneris long to find a ship going to Water country. As the ship slipped through the waves, Feneris opened the room door to find Naruto snoozing like a rock, and Gaara wide awake.

"Hey Gaara, why aren't you sleeping?" Feneris asked.

"I can't sleep, or else Shukaku will devour my emotions and take over." Was Gaara's response.

"Well I can probably fix that. Can you please show me your seal."

"I have no seal on me."

"No seal! Well no wonder Shukaku can take over, well take of your shirt and lie down."

Gaara took of his shirt and lay on the bed while Feneris took a bottle of red liquid and a paint brush out of his pack.

"What's in the bottle?" Gaara asked

"Blood, I need the power found in it to make the seal function," was Feneris's answer

Feneris stated painting a seal around Gaara's naval, when it was done it looked like a four arrows pointing towards his naval, with runes circling the entire construction.

"There done! You can go to sleep now Gaara" Feneris said as Gaara fell to sleep immediately.

**Gaara's Dream**

Gaara stood in the middle of a dessert then the sand rose up in front of him to form the great tankui youkai Shukaku.

With a savage laugh he charged at Gaara only to have great black chains shoot out of the sand and drag him down

"**What! No! Damn that Elf to Hell," **Was all Shukaku managed to say before he was dragged under.

Gaara smiled for the first time in years, he could now sleep without fear of Shukaku.

**End Dream**

While Gaara was sleeping peacefully. Feneris moved up to Naruto, making sure he was deep in sleep he pulled up Naruto's shirt to reveal his seal, Feneris then moved his hand over a part of the seal wiping it clean, he then quickly replaced it with a straight line made of runes. Satisfied he then pulled Naruto's shirt back down then forced some psion out through his "third eye" and entered Naruto's mind.

**Naruto's mind**

Feneris stared down a hallway of locked doors. "A basic mental defence, interesting." Was all Feneris thought as he strode down the hallway.

Soon he found what he was looking for, an iron door locked and bolted. Pulling back the bolt he slipped through the door.

The room was full of leaking pipes with a great gate at the end, two red eyes glared out at him between the bars.

"**What do you want mortal!" **Kyuubi Roared

"Your salvation." As he raised his hand and muttered "Pacify" under his breath.

A bright blue light engulfed Kyuubi. When it was gone Kyuubi had turned into a man in his late 20s with red hair, and nine fox tails sprouting from spine wearing a suit of samurai armour

"The madness it has left my mind, yet I have committed terrible acts while under its influence." Kyuubi stated.

"And I am offering you atonement for your acts." Feneris said

"How can I be atoned for my acts when I am trapped in this boy's body." yelled Kyuubi

"Easy, this boy is the son of your old friend, the fourth Hokage it would help put the soul of your old friend to rest if you taught this boy the secrets of his clan as well as everything you know."

"Yes, I will do that, that shall be my first act of atonement, thank you O' druid" Kyuubi replied.

"Any time." Was Feneris's response as he left Naruto's mind

"Well I've got that done and over with" he thought as he climbed into his bunk and slipped into the sleep like trance all his kind were capable of. As the ship continued on its voyage to Water country.

_Authors Note:_

_Another chapter finished_

_Again review, it helps_

_Also I am not planning to include any romance until at least latter in the story, and this is not going to be yaoi I hate that stuff. _


	3. Yamaneko of the Mist

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**Types of Power**

**Chapter 3: The Yamaneko** **of the Mist**

We all need a purpose, without a purpose we have no reason to live.

Haku

**Water country:**

Feneris and his two students got off the ship in the northern part of Water country. At thick blanket of snow covered the ground and the water ways to nearby villages were frozen over.

"I hate this place." Was all Gaara could say

"You'll get used to it," Feneris said "however we need to get moving if we are to make it at least half way to the capital."

"Hey Feneris-sensei when will you teach us anything?" Naruto whined.

"When we get to the capital I promise I'll teach you both a very useful jutsu" was Feneris's answer which seemed to shut Naruto up.

However, as they reached the top of a hill they saw a dark shape lying in the ground, a shape that turned out to be boy about 7 with black hair, passed out in the snow.

"Naruto, Gaara, change of plans, today I'll show you how to survive in conditions like this." Feneris instructed as he rushed down the hill to help the boy.

**1 hour later:**

The boy opened his eyes and looked at the world through blurred eyes, when they cleared he saw he was in a large canvas tent with a brown haired man, and an evil looking red haired kid, and a hyper blond boy.

"Uh, where am I." was all he could groan out.

"Your in our camp, we found you lying in the snow, care to tell us what happened?" was Feneris's answer.

"Well my name is Haku, I come from this land, the reason you found me in the snow, was over something I couldn't control, the advanced bloodline from my mother's clan.

**Flashback: outside a hut in Water country**

"Mommy look at this. Isn't it pretty." Haku said as he runs up to his mother, a sphere of moving water over his hand.

His mother looks over at her son and gasps in horror at what she sees. "You wicked child! Stop that at once!" she yells as she grabs Haku's hand forcing him to drop the sphere, "Never ever do that again!"

**Later:**

Haku is hiding behind some pots in another room. He hears his mother scream and the sickening sound of an axe hitting flesh. A few minutes later the door slides open and his dad walks in, bloody axe in hand. As his dad closes in on him the fear triggers something in Haku. A few minutes later he stumbles through the snow, a few feet away stands his former home, huge spears of ice jut out of walls and roof.

**End Flashback**

"That's horrible." Was all Naruto could say.

Feneris though for a minute then said, "Haku, if you want to come with us, I can teach you how to use your advanced bloodline and how to become a powerful shinobe."

"I accept." Haku replied before falling back to sleep.

"Naruto, Gaara, go catch us some rabbits and get some firewood, I'll watch the camp." Feneris said as he slipped outside.

"It seems my predictions happened after all. Fate has indeed given me three uniquely powerful students, I have a feeling those three will change the world.

**4 months later**

Feneris watched his students do the tree exercise; fortunately for him water country had huge trees at least half a kilometre tall. Gaara seemed to be straight forward and brutal, and favoured his sand techniques, as well as ki, and scripture magic along with his chakra.

Naruto wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he could think up cunning strategies in an instant as well as create new moves on the spot. He also possessed a pretty good grasp of arcane and elemental magic, as well as his ungodly amount of chakra.

Haku, seemed to enjoy stealth and support roles, he also made use of divine magic psiconics, and seemed to have developed proficiency with the sebon needle. However without a demon inside him to actively give him strength he was starting to fall behind both Naruto, and Gaara.

Feneris mulled over a few ideas in his head.

"Force feeding Haku direct magic energies would probably kill him, I could seal a youkai in Haku, but were can I find a youkai that was not already in hiding? Wait, Aisumaru is having trouble with cloud ninja, she might agree to a sealing just to escape them, I'll have to ask Haku first though." Feneris though.

"Hey Haku, can you come here for a minute" Feneris called to Haku.

"Yes, sensei." Was Haku's polite answer.

"What would you say if I said I could give you power like Naruto and Gaara have, what if I offered to seal a youkai within you so that you would draw power from in return for keeping it in side you."

Haku thought the answer over for a few minutes before saying "I would say yes."

"Good get your things together and get Naruto and Gaara to do the same; we're heading for Lightning country." Was Feneris's response.

**At the Village Hidden in Sand**

Kakashi walked through the village center disguised as a sand shinobe, the entire village was in an uproar. Apparently the Kazekage's youngest son had gone missing and the Kazekage had put everyone on high alert. Deciding to investigate further the disguised Kakashi walked to the place where the jonins were drilling all the information they could out of the gate guard.

"B-b-but I t-told you all I k-know already…" the quaking chunin stuttered "I-I saw Gaara leave wi-with a guy in a g-green cloak and b-boy with blonde hair. Th-they were h-heading towards the coast wh-when they left"

Kakashi's eyes went wide, "that's the description of Naruto and the guy he left with, I have to head for the coast." Kakashi thought as he disappeared with a poof.

**On the slopes of a mountain in Lightning country**

Feneris crawled onto a ledge jutting out from the cliff face, attached to his belt were three ropes which in turn were attached to Naruto, Gaara, and Haku as they practiced their climbing exercises on the rock face. Naruto had just managed to pull himself on to the ledge of the Gaara and Haku, but he did it all the same.

"Hey what, you all doin ere," a rough voice called out from the haze of snow.

"I should ask the same of you." Was Feneris's response.

Out of the snow stepped three people their clothing and forehead protectors identifying them as elite jonins of the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"we are here to slay a fearsome demon that is said to reside in this mountain." A ninja with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail said, "and if you value your lives I suggest you turn around now." With that said the ninja and his companions jumped further up the mountain side until they disappeared into the snow.

"Feneris-sensei," Naruto piped up, "do you really think there is a demon here?"

Just then a scream echoed down from the mountain.

"Guys we're going up the mountain" Feneris said as he placed his hand on the ground and said "Teleport"

**50000 meters up the mountain**

The group was standing at a plateau near the top of the mountain, just as the last surviving ninja was crushed by the paw of a giant two tailed lynx demon.

"**What's this? More humans coming to kill me!" **the lynx demon roared

To everyone's surprise Feneris just walked up to the demon and said "Hi Aisumaru good to see you again."

With a swirl of snow the demon disappeared only to be replaced by a woman with brown blonde hair, dressed in thick furs.

"good to see you to Feneris" was her response as she casually kicked the bodies of the ninja off the cliff.

**15 minutes later in Aisumaru's Cave**

Feneris and Aisumaru sat across from each other around a fire, while Naruto, Gaara, and Haku cowered behind Feneris. Naruto and Haku because they had never seen a living demon before, and Gaara because he knew they should be feared.

"Now Feneris," Aisumaru said, "why have you come here? you don't trek all the way up here without a reason."

"your right," was Feneris's reply I actually have an offer of you."

"Go on."

"I know you are being pestered by cloud shinobe and it is only a matter of time before they send professional demon slayers to get you. So Haku here has agreed to have you reside within him if you grant him your power and knowledge."

"really…" was Aisumaru's reply

"hey you, kid." She commanded gesturing to Haku

"y-yes Aisumaru-sama." Haku stammered out.

"Do you really agree to that? I don't trust the elf that much."

"Yes I do Aisumaru-sama." Was Haku's answer.

"Good! Feneris, you can start the sealing." Was all Aisumaru said.

Feneris nodded in reply and took the bottle of blood out of his pack along with an ornate bowl, and a feather. Quickly he painted a pentagon around Haku putting a rune at each point. Then he put the feather in the bowl and filled it with water, and tossed it on Aisumaru her body turned into snow then flew at Haku entering his body through his stomach, a seal that took the shape of a snowflake glowed through Haku shirt then faded. Haku then fell to the ground fast asleep. Feneris ran over and checked Haku's vitals, they were normal. He let out a sight of relief; Aisumaru had been successful sealed within Haku.

_Magic types mentioned_

_Arcane: Draws magic from a mystic force from around us, basic wizard magic_

_Elemental: Draws power from the elements_

_Divine: draws power from gods or spirits_

_Scripture: draws power from writing, pictures, and song_

_Ki: draws power from bodies physical strength, like energy used in DBZ_

_Psiconics: draws power from mind, like a psychic's or telepaths abilities _

_Authors Note:_

_Another chapter done and gone, thank the gods_

_Keep reviewing, please _

_Updates might come a little slower thanks to my pesky real life and the demon known as school_


	4. Demon Sensei

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**Types of Power**

**Chapter 4: Demon Senseis**

I am not what I appear to be, my magic is foreign to this world, my appearance is hidden by illusions, I was not born in this world, yet I change its fate with every action I do.

Feneris of the Moonstalker Clan

**In Aisumaru's cave**

Haku shook the sleep from his senses and stood up. Feneris was sitting in corner of the cave with Naruto and Gaara.

Haku then asked a question he was wondering about since he fell asleep. "Sensei, why did Aisumaru call you an elf?"

"Well… because I am." Feneris said as he lifted an illusion from around himself. His ears then took on a point and grew three inches longer and the pupils of his eyes devolved a slit in them.

"So is that why you can cast those spells you use?" Naruto asked as his hand crept towards a kunai he kept in his shoe.

"Yes it is, in my home world it is quite common to practice magic in all its forms, and don't worry Naruto it's not like I'm going to eat your soul." Feneris answered as he saw Naruto reach for his kunai.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Gaara said as his sand swirled around him

"What if I swore on my life force that I wouldn't betray you? Meaning I would die if I break my oath." Feneris said seriously.

Naruto looked, at Gaara, Gaara looked at Haku, and Haku looked at Naruto before they all nodded.

"good." said Feneris, as he scratched an X on his right hand and solemnly said "I swear on my life force that I will never betray my students unless they betray me." The X on his hand then glowed red for a few seconds before fading.

"Now on to more important matters." Feneris said cheerfully, killing the serious atmosphere that had developed. "Naruto! Haku! Kyuubi and Aisumaru will be training you in that ways of your clans as well as other things. Oh and before I forget Naruto can I see your seal?"

"You mean this?" Naruto asked showing the seal on his stomach.

"Yes that's the one." Feneris answered as he altered another part of the seal, "there that should allow you to train with Kyuubi."

"All right!" Naruto yelled.

"What about me." Gaara asked.

"With the seal I have put on Shukaku you can command him to teach you anything he knows" was Feneris's answer. "Now it's getting late, and you should all get some shut eye because we're leaving tomorrow."

**2 months later at a town at the base of Aisumaru's mountain **

Kakashi had followed all the signs till they lead him here. Just then he heard a thumping sound, and the bodies of 3 elite jonin rolled off a ledge, followed by a guy dressed in thick clothing.

"Not from around ere' eh." The guy said noticing Kakashi's shocked look

Kakashi just stared at the bodies, the last time he had seen wounds like this was when Kyuubi attacked the Hidden Leaf Village.

"How did these people die?" Kakashi crocked out.

"Oh the demon of the mountain killed these poor saps then rolled their bodies down the mountain, I me job to collect all those bodies I find.

"Has anyone strange gone up the mountain recently?"

"Well… the only strange people to have gone up there, were this brown haired guy in a green cloak, he also had three kids with him, a red haired kid with black around his eyes, a black haired boy, and this blond kid with marks on his cheeks like whiskers.

"Have you found their bodies at all?"

"Now that's the strange thing. Anyone who has climbed up that mountain has died and their bodies were rolled the mountain. Now I've scoured every spot around this mountain and I haven't found any bodies besides these three, but if you lookin for friends up there, don't they're probably dead already."

Kakashi sighed, the guy was probably right, it would be suicide to venture up that mountain alone and he had exhausted all his leads. It would be best if he went back to Fire Country and reported back, to the Hokage, if Naruto was still alive he was well out of his reach.

_Authors Note:_

_Short chapter I know, I promise other chapters will be longer_

_Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep updating_

_Thanks to all who have review I appreciate the time you took to write your opinions _


	5. Return to the Leaves

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**Types of Power**

**Chapter 5: Return to the Leaves**

Memories are painful, they remind me of actions I wish I had not done, they plague my sleep as punishment for crimes I wish I hadn't committed.

Kyuubi 

**6 Years Later on the road to the Hidden Leaf Village**

Six years had changed Naruto and his group. Well most of his group, Feneris looked like he had only aged a few minutes instead of six years. Naruto now sported an orange and black coat and pants, with his clan symbol of a red spiral on its back and a strange furry orange scarf around his neck. Gaara wore the clothing common in wind country only in the less common black variety. Haku wore green insulated clothing with a snowflake sign on the back.

"Feneris, why are we going to the Leaf of all the hidden villages?" Naruto complained.

"First, it is the friendliest of all the hidden villages; second it is one of the few places where they don't have grievances against me." Was Feneris's answer

"We wouldn't want another incident, like the one where you stole the most carefully guarded secrets of the Hidden Mist Village and simultaneously humiliated the Mizukage." Gaara replied in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry guys." Feneris said sheepishly, "I'm not going to pull some stunt that will evolve into a demonstration of magic and mass destruction."

The group walked down the road in silence. Naruto was thinking about how people would react to him and how much he missed the ramen. Haku was excited, because he had heard that people with advanced bloodlines were not feared in the leaf, but instead respected and honoured. Gaara was currently playing poker with Shukaku and not paying attention, and Feneris was reminiscing on how powerful his students had gotten and how proud he was of them.

Soon the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves came into view, two chunin guards stood at the entrance.

"What's your business will the Hidden Leaf Village." One of the guards said in a bored tone.

"I'm here to see the Hokage about enlisting my students as gennin of the Leaf." Feneris answered

"Alright, just head to the Hokage tower, it's big and tall, you can't miss it." The guard said in the same bored tone.

Feneris and his students walked through the streets of the Leaf, Naruto noticed that only a few people recognized him and thus sent him glares.

"Kind of depressing huh kit?" Kyuubi said at the back of Naruto's mind.

"Aye, it is." Naruto thought back

"Don't worry about it though," Kyuubi added, "when you become Hokage they will see how wrong they were about both of us."

"Thanks Kyuubi," Naruto thought. "I feel much better."

"Anytime kit," the youkai samurai answered.

**Hokage's Office**

The 3rd sighed as he stared at the growing mountain of paperwork, the 4th had been notorious for skipping out on paperwork, but the 3rd had no idea he was this bad! There were even papers here dated the day the 4th became Hokage! When Naruto used to be around he would use the excuse that he needed to see Naruto then leave the paperwork to his secretary. The hokage sighed, he secretly missed the kid, yet when he had read Kakashi's report he had come to the same conclusion, that Naruto was probably dead."

"What do mean we can't see him!" an unfamiliar voice said from the other side of the wall yelled.

"I'm sorry but the honourable lord Hokage is busy right now." Ebisu, his temporary secretary replied.

"Prove it!" the voice roared.

"Make m…." Ebisu's retort was interrupted by the sound of a punch and breaking glass.

Ebisu then stuck his head through the door, his black glasses had been busted and he was sporting a black eye.

"Hokage-sama." He said "there are four people wanting to see you about becoming ninjas"

"Send them in." the 3rd replied in a bored tone.

Ebisu opened the door and four people walked in, a brown haired man in green cloak, a red haired boy in black with a gourd strapped to his back, a black haired kid in green and dark yellow, and…

"HEY OLD MAN!"

Naruto!

The third's mind temporally shut down for a couple seconds as he processed the information

"Naruto was alive! He seemed fine. Why did he come back, and who was he with?" the old man thought before saying "Naruto care to introduce me to your friends."

"Sure, this is Gaara of the Sand," he said pointing to the red haired kid, "this is Haku,"

"And I am Feneris of the Moonstalker clan," the brown haired man greeted. "As you know I'm hoping to have my students become gennin of the leaf."

"They will have to enter the academy and pass the gennin test." The hokage said

"I have complete faith that my students will pass the gennin test, without academy training."

"Really, then I'm enlisting your students in Iruka's class they will be having a gennin test in a few days."

"Good. Hey you guys find yourselves a place to stay! I need to talk to the Hokage," Feneris said tossing Haku a bag of gold coins.

As his students disappeared out of the door, Feneris turned to the hokage and said "I'm interested in becoming a jonin instructor; I know I meet the requirements, and Naruto's, Gaara's, and Haku's skills should be a testament of my teaching abilities."

The hokage thought for a moment then said "if your students pass the test with high marks I'll initiate you as a jonin of the leaf."

"Deal,"

**A three bedroom apartment above the Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Naruto, Gaara and Haku were setting themselves up in an apartment above Ichiraku's ramen bar; Ichiraku had been kind enough to rent them an empty apartment. Soon a falcon flew in the window and tossed a message on the table, recognizing one his sensei's three animal companions, the falcon Zephyr Haku walked over and tossed it some chicken he had saved for later, before picking up the message and reading out loud.

**Hey you guys, if you got this that means Zephyr thinks you've found a place, I won't be joining you in your new place. Think of it as a lesson in independence. **

**Oh and Iruka's class is in room 105 and starts at 8:00. Don't be afraid to perform any strong jutsus, just**

**no forbidden jutsus, you know what they are**

**no mass destruction jutsus **

**Gaara, no killing anyone.**

**Signed **

**Feneris of the Moonstalker clan **

"What does he mean lesson in independence?" Naruto asked.

"It means that he wants to see how well we last without him to help us. Meathead" Gaara explained.

"Hey I'm not a meathead." Naruto yelled indignantly

"Guys we need to finish unpacking." Haku yelled as he took a futon out of his pack along with a leather case of lock picks and other tools of sabotage.

**Ninja Academy of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Room 105**

Iruka glanced at the clock the only person there was Sasuke Uchia, next few random students would filter in followed by Sakura and Ino. Just then Iruka heard the pounding of feet down the hall.

"Must be the new students coming to take the Gennin test." he thought.

Naruto then barreled into the classroom taking out a sizable chunk of the door followed by a running Haku, Gaara walked into the classroom a few second later.

Iruka gasped, Naruto! He was proclaimed dead after he went missing, truth be told Naruto had rubbed off on him and he had not attended any of the celebrations on the "death of the demon fox."

For the next ½ hour he watched them play a more dangerous version of jacks and instead of using a ball they were throwing kunai in the air then grabbing the jacks before the kunai hit the desk.

Soon the arguing of Sakura and Ino signaled the start of class.

"Okay class," Iruka said, "first we have three new students, Naruto Uzimaki, Gaara of the Sand and Haku."

"Next today is the gennin test, you will be tested on the Clone jutsu, and the Transformation Jutsu. First up is Sakura Haruno"

Naruto watched as a pink haired girl walked up to the front of the class, as she preformed the two jutsus perfectly, he checked her aura, normally it showed shades of clam blues and green, but on occasion it would flare up with bright reds and oranges suggesting another entity within her, probably a spirit or something, never the less she was interesting.

Naruto's toughs were cut short as Gaara was called down to take the gennin test.

Gaara stood in front of the two teachers, flashing a few hand seals he created 4 sand clones then turned into Iruka with the transformation jutsu.

Haku then did the same thing as Gaara except with ice clones."

Naruto was called up next, getting up he poked his scarf and said, "Yo Warufuzake wake up you lazy kitsune."

To the delight of the females in the class, the scarf yawned and revealed it's self to be a small fox pup.

Walking up to the front of the class he started a series of very complicated hand seals before yelling out, "True shadow clone jutsu!"

Three copies of Naruto and Warufuzake appeared out of thin air, Naruto grinned, he could see Iruka's eyes bulging, then all of his clones flashed through a the seals for the Transformation jutsu, soon 8 copies of Iruka stood at the front of the class.

As Naruto collected his headband, Iruka stood up he could see Sasuke trembling with rage at being out shown by three nobs.

"All right all those who pass meet here again to meet your jonin instructors." Iruka announced before leaving.

Naruto, Gaara, walked home to the apartment looking slightly dejected, they thought for sure Feneris would show up to congratulate them. As they walked into the ramen bar they got the daylights scared out of them as Feneris, Ichiraku and Ayame, jumped out from behind the counter and yelled "CONGRADULATONS FOR BECOMING NINJA!"

**In the Secret Jonin Only Bar **

All the jonins stood around a table as they argued about who was going to train who. Finally the Hokage stepped up and said,

"Alright Feneris, has called Kiba, Shino and Sakura. Kakashi has called Gaara, Naruto, and Haku, and Itachi has called his brother Sasuke. For those who can't agree we will decide this the way we have for generations." The hokage said a he pulled out a baseball cap. "We will draw names out of a hat."

_Authors Note:_

_Another story done and over with, sorry for the wait_

_Again review and receive updates_

_And for those who are wondering about Itachi, it will be explained in later chapters. _


	6. Gennin of Leaves

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 6: Gennin of Leaves**

Dependence is the worst weakness, without the dependant you are helpless; it is also the one weakness you will always have.

Feneris of the Moonstalker Clan

**Room 105 in the Ninja Academy **

Naruto, Haku, and Gaara were sitting in their seats in the academy this time playing a three player version of chess with exploding pieces.

"Okay class you are now gennins of the leaf, you have been sorted into three man groups will a jonin instructor, first team 1 is…"

Naruto and his group zoned out and started talking about which the teams.

"Hey, who do you think you will get as an instructor?" Naruto whispered to Haku.

"I don't know," was the ice user's reply "but I wonder who Feneris-sensei will teach."

The conversation was ended when Iruka announced "in team 7 will be Naruto, Haku, and Gaara and the instructor will be Kakashi. In team 8 will be, Kiba, Shino and Sakura, and the instructor will be Feneris."

**½ hour later**

"Argg, where on earth, where on earth is our sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"I agree we may have different senseis, but why are they both late." A brown haired kid with red stripes under his eyes and a white dog on his head yelled.

"It is unusual for Feneris-sensei to be late," Haku added, "he is probably sitting in a tree somewhere watching us."

"Why would our sensei be spying on us?" Sakura asked.

"THAT PERVET! HE IS PROBLEY SPYING ON THE BATHS!" Inner Sakura roared

"He is probably checking out how we behave when we think he's not around." Haku said.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled in exasperation. "I'm leaving a little surprise for our sensei when he comes." He then grabbed a multi colored chalk board eraser from his pack and placed it suspended between the door and the wall.

"He's not going to fall for that." Gaara said.

"Feneris, no. Kakashi, maybe." Was Naruto's answer.

Just then a brown tabby cat wormed its way through the doorway.

"See, Feneris-sensei didn't fall for it" Gaara said.

"You're telling us a cat is our sensei!" Kiba yelled.

The cat then shifted into the cloaked form of Feneris.

"Last time I checked I wasn't born a Cat." The elf said.

Sakura gapped as the elf plopped down at a desk and said "Let's wait for Kakashi to come; this is going to be good."

Soon a gloved hand grabbed the door and opened it. The easer fell and exploded in a cloud of multicolored smoke accompanied by a magical recording of Naruto's Voice yelling "YOU'RE LATE"

When the smoke cleared there was a jonin standing there, he wore a standard jonin uniform with a mask covering his lover face and his forehead protector covering his left eye and had spiky silver hair. Only his uniform and mask were now bright shades of neon orange, blue, green and yellow and his hair a cutesy shade of pink. Naruto, Haku and Kiba, burst out laughing.

"I told you, not to underestimate them." Feneris said, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a laugh.

"You three." Kakashi growled, "Meet me on the roof in 15 minutes." He then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Same for the three of you," Feneris then said "except meet me at training ground 8"

**The Academy Roof 15 minutes later**

Kakashi poofed into existence a few minutes later in front of Naruto, Gaara, and Haku. He had changed his clothes but his hair was still pink.

"Okay first tell me you likes, dislikes, dreams, and how to get this dye out of my hair." Kakashi instructed, "You first red head."

Gaara stood up and said, "My name is Gaara, I like sand, dried meat, and sleep. I hate my father, and the sand demon Shukaku, My dream is to bring reckoning down on those who hate me for what I am. And I don't know how to get the dye out"

"Great, a vengeful sand user." Kakashi thought before saying, "Okay you in the green,"

"My name is Haku, I like ice, warm food, and elven chess, I dislike people who hate what they cannot control and careless use of fire, my dream is to protect those that are precious to me and Naruto made the dye ask him" was Haku's answer.

"Naruto your next." Kakashi sighed.

"Great!" Naruto yelled, "I like ramen, training, foxes, an orange, I dislike the time it takes to make ramen, and power hungry bastards, and my dream is to become Hokage and you need skunk oil to get the dye out."

Kakashi paled slightly before saying, "okay meet me at the ninja memorial tomorrow around seven, oh and don't eat breakfast, you might puke."

**Ninja Memorial (Training Ground 7)**

Naruto and his teammates were playing poker with strange cards and betting in gold and silver coins while they waited for Kakashi to show up. 2 hours later Kakashi poofed in to existence smelling slightly of skunk and tomato juice, with his hair back to is natural silver color, as Gaara claimed the jackpot.

"Your late," Haku said pocketing the money.

"Sorry, I had to take a bath in tomato juice and burn my clothes" was Kakashi's excuse

Naruto shrugged, at least Kakashi had a viable excuse, skunk oil was the only thing that could get that dye out.

"What do you have for us?" Was all that Gaara asked

"This," said Kakashi as he put an alarm clock on a stump and pulled out two bells, "the objective is to get these bells from me before noon, if you fail you don't get lunch. Simple as that."

Naruto and his teammates poofed out of existence.

"That's not good." Was all Kakashi thought.

Just then a hail of sebon needle erupted from a bush. Kakashi dodged to the side, right into a snare trap, quickly slicing through the rope he ran to the center of the clearing dodging a field of bear traps to get there.

"Those little blighters trapped the field ahead of time." Kakashi thought as he leaped out of a pit trap.

Immediately he saw a bare patch of sand and jumped for it, only realizing his mistake as the sand wrapped around his leg, Kakashi cursed, he had forgotten that Gaara used sand jutsus.

Just then he saw Naruto standing at the edge of the clearing, more importantly he saw what Naruto's hands were making, hand seals.

"Wait is that a fire jutsu? He's using the seal of the horse, tiger, fox, dragon, phoenix, and…, Oh shit." Was all Kakashi thought as Naruto yelled out,

"Inferno Blast Jutsu!" and released a giant blast of fire from his hand, right at Kakashi, only to incinerate a log as Kakashi used the replacement jutsu.

Kakashi reappeared in the forest some meters away.

"Shit, Feneris was right, I shouldn't underestimate them," Kakashi thought as he uncovered his sharingan."

Then Haku jumped out of the trees followed by Naruto and Gaara. Immediately they charged at Kakashi. Gaara sent a wave of sand at Kakashi, who used the replacing jutsu to get out of the way as Naruto charged at him with a katana in hand. Dodging a downward slash, Kakashi received two sebon in his right leg, effectively disabling it.

Naruto then created two shadow clones who then engaged Kakashi who was forced to use the metal pates on the back of his gloves to block the strikes, meanwhile Gaara's sand was limiting his dodging opportunities while Haku sent a hail of sebon in Kakashi direction.

Then Haku created an ice clone. Who seeing an opening in Kakashi's defenses rushed in to take advantage of it as Kakashi dodged to remove the vulnerability he saw the real Haku rush in behind the ice clone, then he saw his mistake, the bells were wide open. Moving as fast as he could Haku grabbed the bells from Kakashi's belt and bolted into the trees followed immediately by Naruto and Gaara. The bell rang a few minutes later.

When Kakashi limped back to where his students were he found them eating his lunch.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

"We are eating your lunch since you failed to keep the bell." Naruto said, "I assume we passed the true gennin test?"

"Yes you three did." Kakashi sighed. "I have a feeling that these three are going to be the death of me."

_Authors note: another chapter done_

_Reviews equal updates remember that. _


	7. Bridge of the Waves

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 7: Bridge of the Waves**

The Country of Waves is isolated by mighty oceans and natural barriers. Thus the land of waves had no hidden villages, yet some dangers can come from within.

Kakashi

"I'm closing in on target sensei." Naruto said into his ear piece.

"Good, are Haku and Gaara in position," Kakashi responded.

"Affirmative." Both Gaara and Haku confirmed.

"Good now strike!"

Naruto and his teammates shot out of the trees at the unfortunate cat. The cat smelling the youkai sealed inside them did what its instincts told it to do, it panicked.

"STUPID CAT!" Naruto yelled as he held the panicked ball of fur and claws at arms length.

"Heh heh, I'm partially to blame to why the cat's going bezerk." Kyuubi admitted.

"Shut up, you stupid furball." Naruto said to himself as the crazed cat shredded his shirt sleeves.

"Good," said Kakashi as he stuck his head out of a tree, "Let's go and report to the Hokage."

**Mission Control Plaza, Hokage Tower**

"Good work team 7," the hokage said, "now for missions, Miss Suna needs someone to baby sit her kids, the river needs to be cleaned, the…"

"Give us something hard old man!" Naruto yelled, "All these D ranked missions are getting boring."

"I agree with Naruto." Feneris said, walking into the plaza followed by a soaking wet, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura. "These missions hardly give credit to my students rapidly developing skills."

"Hardly give any credit to our skill!" Kiba roared, "You had us run up a waterfall, just to give those kids we were babysitting a show!"

"Well…" the hokage sighed, "we do have a C rank mission available, Feneris, Kakashi, your two teams are to guard the bridge builder Tazuna from Wave Country."

An older man with graying hair and a beard, walked in, sake bottle in hand,

"Don't tell me theses brats are going to be guarding me," he slurred out.

A vein bulged in Naruto and Kiba's fore head.

"Okay you guys," Feneris said "take everything you might need and meet us at the western gates. In about 30 minutes"

"Feneris, Kakashi I need to speak with you," the hokage interrupted as he got up from his seat.

**Hokage's Office**

"Okay you two, you are probably wondering why I am sending two gennin teams on a C ranked mission." The hokage said, "the truth is this is actually a B ranked mission, Tazuna came with a request from the newly formed Village Hidden by Tides, they requested a escort for Tazuna that could be passed off a guards against bandits. Apparently the Tide Village's forces are spread out all over wave country, and they cannot protect Tazuna well enough. In exchange they are offering trade and an alliance between our villages."

"And two gennin teams would be less suspicious?" Feneris asked quizzically.

"Less suspicious then a team of ANBU," the hokage answered

"Point taken."

**West gate of the Hidden Leaf Village**

"Okay we're ready to go," Feneris said as the group walked out of the village.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said walking up to the blonde, "You had Feneris as your sensei before us right?"

"Yah, what about it," Naruto questioned.

"Did he give you the training exercise of running form a 2 ton dire wolf?"

"That one? Yes he did, took me Gaara, and Haku over two hours to loss it."

"Took me and Shino 3 ½ hours to loss it, Sakura was caught within the first hour."

"You get used to his strange training exercises after traveling with him for 6 years. Somewhat"

"Hey, do you know how Feneris is able to cast magic?" Kiba asked out of the blue.

"Yah, he said he studied the art of the druid, and the tel quasair." Naruto answered.

"What does that mean?" Shino said joining in the conversation.

"Well, Feneris said that a druid was someone who draws magic from the elements and nature, but I don't remember what a tel quasair is?" Naruto answered

"A tel quasair is an elf that studies all forms of magic to improve their use and understanding of magic." Haku quoted as he walked up to the group. "At least that is what I think he said."

Up at the front of the line Feneris walked ahead of the group noticing two puddles to the side of the road had auras that humans had, he signed an order to Naruto, Gaara, and Haku

"Two ninja disguised as puddles on both sides of road, guard Charge, let dog, bug, and cherry blossom, take care of them." He signed to his former students.

Then two ninja charged out of the brush, they wore mist forehead protectors, and had metal armor on their forearm, trailing a spiked chain, and giving them steel claws.

Quickly they wrapped the change around Kakashi who turned into a log just as he was about to be killed, quickly the ninja rushed at Naruto who flipped over the chain and landed in front of Tazuna. The ninjas caught by surprise changed targets and charged at Feneris he just muttered.

"Hands of stone."

His hands then became coated in thick grey stone. Grabbing the chain he gave it two good yanks causing the ninjas to become unbalanced and stumble. Detaching the chain from their wrist guards the ninja slashed at Kiba who ducked and kicked the ninja in the stomach while Akamaru bit the ninja on the knee. The ninja then lashed out at Kiba slashing his arm, Kiba then conked the Ninja on the head knocking it out.

The other ninja charged Shino, without saying anything Shino preformed a series of hand seals and said.

"Entangling spider wed jutsu."

Shino then sent a wave of spider webs out from his hand, pinning the renegade mist ninja to a tree. Shino's kaki bugs swarmed out from his body; only instead of pure black bugs these had red stripes on their shell. The bugs swarmed around the ninja until then he passed out.

"What was that?" Gaara asked.

"The kaki bugs that reside in my body." Shino answered.

"I thought that your families' bugs couldn't forceful drain people of their chakra from the outside?" Kakashi asked as he strode out of the bushes.

"The black kaki bugs can't but the red can." Shino finished. "I'll explain after the mission."

"Ya, lets go!" Kiba yelled.

"Idiot Kiba! You're bleeding!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Here drink this." Feneris said tossing a small bottle of greenish liquid to Kiba, "It'll take care of the wounds and the poison."

"Poison!" Kiba croaked out.

"Yes now hurry up and drink it quick or I'll make you run all the way to Wave Country," Feneris threatened as the group headed off.

**Gato's so called, secrete base of operations**

"What do you mean? You telling me your henchmen got beaten by bunch of brats!" a man in a pricey business suit and designer glasses roared to a guy with short spiky hair, bandages wrapped over his lower face, and a colossal square bladed sword.

"Those "brats" were ninja of the hidden leaf village, plus there were two jonin with them, Gato" the man said.

"So kill them!" Gato yelled, "I've paid you enough for Tazuna to be dead, so I want him dead Zabuza!"

Zabuza grabbed his sword and swung it so the blade was centimeters from Gato's face, "I'll kill Tazuna personally Gato, but if you think I'm overpaid, any of the hidden villages would charge at least twice as much for an assassination." He muttered before standing up and leaving the room.

**Wave Country**

"Hey Tazuna," Sakura asked, "I thought Wave Country had a Hidden Village?"

"We do," Tazuna answered, "it's the Village Hidden by the Tides"

"So why didn't you hire from them?"

"Because the village is new, only 5 years old. They are loyal to Wave Country but they do not have enough shinobe to adequately protect me, so I was forced to hire form the leaf."

"We are being followed," Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto, stop interrupting!" Sakura yelled when Feneris roared,

"Duck!"

A huge square blade soared out of the forest and slammed into a large tree. Zabuza leaped out of his perch and landed on his sword.

"So these are the brats that defeated the Demon Brothers," he said before turning around and saying, "Greetings brats, I am Zabuza, demon of the Mist."

_Authors Note:_

_Another Chapter completed, thanks to all who reviewed._

_Your input is appreciated it helps me know that I'm on the right track._


	8. Demon in the Mist

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 8: Demon Hiding in the Mist**

Their puny dreams mean nothing to me, I have higher ambitions, I will squash all who oppose me

Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist

"So you're Zabuza, the so called demon of the bloody mist," Kakashi said as he uncovered his sharingan.

"And you're the copy ninja Kakashi of the Leaf's elite assassination squad." Zabuza replied.

"You're out numbered," Zabuza Feneris stated, "there is no way you can take on all of us and win,"

"That's why I brought reinforcements." Zabuza said smugly as two ninjas with scratched mist forehead bands jumped out of the trees."

"Everyone guard Tazuna at all costs." Feneris instructed as he drew two swords from sheaths at his belt.

"Heh, try your best." Zabuza said as he preformed a series of had seals. "Hidden mist jutsu."

Thick mist rolled over the field obscuring everything within. Naruto tensed, he never liked it when he couldn't see his opponent then one of the ninja burst out of the mist spinning a large windmill shurikin on his hand. Naruto jumped over the shurikin and made 2 shadow clones he charged at the ninja who released the shurikin. It shot at Tazuna until Sakura stopped it in mid air with her newly developed telekinesis. Haku shot two sebon at the ninja grazing his arm while Gaara created a windmill shurikin of sand and launched it at the unfortunate ninja who dodged out of the way only to be faced with Naruto's clones, lashing out with a kunai he dispelled the clones and slashed Naruto across the chest. Only to see Haku launch a spear of ice at him rolling out of the way, the ninja flashed through a series of hand seals and created 10 water clones, Shino then sent out a swarm of bugs that drained the clones of chakra and reduced them to puddles of water. Only to have the ninja disappear into the mist. Meanwhile Feneris and Kakashi were engaging Zabuza and the other ninja, but the thick mist made it impossible to see anything.

"So Kakashi, Zabuza is the master of the silent killing technique, right?" Feneris asked.

"That is right, even the sharingan cannot totally neutralize it." Kakashi replied

Feneris listened for a few moments then said, "Channel chakra into your ears Kakashi, and you'll find that even the demon still makes noise."

Kakashi listened for a few seconds then his eyes went wide. The sound of clashing metal could be heard through the clearing. When the mist cleared Kakashi stood with his kunai at the other shinobe's throat, and Feneris had blocked Zabuza's sword. Zabuza had a look of surprise on his face showing that, that hadn't happened before.

"What's the matter Zabuza?" Feneris taunted, "Never been beaten before?"

Feneris then pushed Zabuza's blade upwards then charged at the opening available to him plunging his blade into Zabuza's chest. To his surprise instead of blood, water gushed out of the wound.

"A water clone." Feneris thought.

Then Zabuza's sword came out of no where and cleaved Kakashi in half, the body turning into water.

"Another water clone Kakashi?" Zabuza said as he sprung from a nearby lake.

"You guessed it." Kakashi replied jumping out of the lake as well. Kakashi flashed through a series of hand seals, and then said. "Water Blast Jutsu."

Meanwhile as the mist lifted the rest of the group saw Kakashi and Feneris, fighting Zabuza and the other mist ninja. They also saw the mist ninja they were facing throw some shurikin at them a wall of sand rolled up in front of the missiles' path stopping them in their tracks. Kiba and Naruto charged the ninja as the sand cleared.

"Feral Sprit Jutsu" they both yelled as their finger nails turned into claws, their canine teeth became more pronounced, and their eyes developed slits. Charging at the ninja they slashed with abandon while Akamaru and Warufuzake had surrounded the ninja. When he ninja made a move to escape Naruto preformed the fox and the fire breather seal, and yelled.

"Fox Fire Breath Jutsu."

Only instead of him breathing fire, Warufuzake let out a blast of green flames from his mouth. The ninja got singed from the flames and used a replacement jutsu to escape.

Meanwhile, Feneris was engaging the other ninja who had produced a pair of sais. Both combatants flew at each other as they blocked, countered, and slashed at each other. One of Feneris swords flew from his hand as the ninja twisted his sai to disarm him.

"Hellish Fireball." Feneris said as his unarmed hand was cloaked in black flames. The ninjas eyes widened as Feneris chucked a black fireball at him. When the smoke cleared a circle of charred ground stood. Spinning around he blocked a strike that was centimeters from his face, calling on his psiconics he caused his sword to fly back to his hand. Then a log turned into the ninja that was fighting Naruto and his teammates. As Feneris's mind registered the new threat he already mouthed out a spell. Thorny vines shoot out of the ground and wrapped around the ninja's legs, the ninja screamed in pain as the thorns torn the nerves and muscles of his legs to shreds. The other ninja then slipped his sai through the scales of Feneris's armor and stabbed him in the gut. Feneris yanked a small vital out of his pack and drained the contents the blood staining his armor stopped flowing from the wound.

With Kakashi and Zabuza they were still fighting, Kakashi's Water Blast Jutsu had slowed Zabuza somewhat but the giant sword wielder still was fighting with all his strength.

"Enough, I'm ending this now Zabuza." Kakashi said "time to die." Kakashi then preformed a long series of hand seals.

"Supreme Water Vortex Jutsu"

A giant cyclone of water appeared on the lake soon a giant flood of water poured over the clearing. Feneris wrapped his cloak around his body, the green fabric becoming heavy gold. When the water cleared Zabuza and the two ninja were gone. Kakashi was standing on the lake, and Feneris's cloak turned into green cloth again and revealed a grinning Feneris.

"You missed him Kakashi," the soaked elf replied

"Yes we better be careful," Kakashi said, "Tazuna lets continue on to your house."

The group then walked of on their lookout for more of Zabuza's minions.

**Hiding Spot in Forest**

Zabuza and the two ninja poofed into existence, one ninja's legs were torn to bloody shreds. Zabuza looked at the injured ninja and sneered. "Weakling, such scum as you have no place among this group."

Raising his sword above his head he brought it down on the injured shinobe's head and the ninja in Zabuza's band was reduced by one. Taking a small note out of his pocket he smeared some blood on it and tossed it on the corpse soon a large flock of crows descended on the corpse and picked it to bones, by the time they were done Zabuza was long gone.

_Authors Note: whew… another chapter finished._

_All reviews will be appreciated… I do read them by the way!_


	9. Ninja of the Tides

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 9: Ninja of the Tides**

It is far better to go to an early grave with no regrets, then to live forever and regret everything.

The First Namikage of the Village Hidden by the Tides

**Tazuna's House **

The two gennin groups sat around the table enjoying the meal Tazuna's daughter Tsunami made.

"Who's that?" Haku asked pointing to a picture of a man with an X shaped scar on his face.

"That's my father!" a small boy wearing a hat proclaimed proudly.

"He's the person who founded the Village Hidden by the Tides, and one of the true heroes of this country." Tazuna said. "He formed the village with just a group of renegade mist shinobe and a few people with advanced bloodlines. Even though he wasn't a shinobe himself he was charismatic enough to found a hidden village."

"Whoa, so what happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"Well you know that the gangster Gato controls all shipping in this country, well my bridges have removed a lot of his former power, and the Tide ninjas undermine all his attempts at sabotaging the bridges. Anyway Gato figured that if he got rid of the person that founded the village he might demoralize the Tide ninjas. It took nearly all of Gato's thugs to take him down. Yet when they were about to execute him the Village Hidden by the Tides rescued him, and he currently been hiding in the Tide Village."

"Hmm, can't the Namikage send any shinobe to protect you?" Feneris asked Tazuna.

"Like I said before the Tide village is new so they don't have very many shinobe that can protect me and the ones who can are already on missions to guard bridges or sabotage Gato's operations," Tazuna explained.

"Well, I think I will take a walk outside before I hit the hay." Feneris said getting up from the table.

Feneris then slipped out of the door. Making sure no one was watching he let his cloak take on the appearance of the painted walls of the house. Slipping into the bush he made sure his cloak had changed to camouflage into the bush. Creeping thru the brush as silently a trained dark elf shinobe, he made his way to the beach approaching a rocky section he looked around again then he made his way to a small pool created by the tides. Reaching inside he took out a small crab and talked to in a series a clicks. When the crab responded he put it back in the tide pool. We quickly cast an invisibility spell on himself and made his way to a cave entrance. He thanked the gods that the tide was out or else this cave would be hidden.

Creeping into the cave he followed its length till the cave moved upwards.

"Hands of the Gecko" he said to himself then put his hands on the stone wall. Scurrying up the wall like a gecko. He slipped past the two ninja guards, each wearing a head band with a wave on it.

"So this is the Village Hidden by the Tides," he thought as he looked at the colossal tide formed cavern. The houses and building were either carved into the cave face or raised up on a series of stilts and platforms.

"Impressive," Feneris thought, "the Tide village is doing well for its self."

Then a splashing sound was heard and the guards ran up a rope ladder. Water poured out of the tunnel as the tide came in.

"So this village really is hidden by the tides." Feneris thought as he swam out of the tunnel. When he left the caves entrance was completely covered by water. Climbing onto the land he cast a spell of heat to dry himself, and then walked back to Tazuna's house.

**Next day**

Naruto yawned and stretched, looking out the window he saw Feneris sitting in a tree, talking to a crow. Naruto yawned again; with his senses being enhanced by Kyuubi he could smell Tsunami cooking something.

"Well good to see that your up."

At the sound of the voice Naruto spun around and nearly slugged Kakashi in the gut.

"Clam down Naruto," Kakashi said, "at least your safer to wake up then Feneris, he nearly ripped of my arm and impaled me on his staff when I got within 5 cm of him. Any way breakfast is downstairs."

When Naruto walked down to breakfast, everyone but Feneris was present. Kiba was shovelling food down his gullet while, Gaara only took small bites every once in a while and Kakashi was reading his little orange book of porn. Just then Feneris walked in with a crow perched on his arm. He then took a piece of meat and gave it to the crow, which then flew off.

"What's with the crow?" Haku asked.

"She just gave me an update; it seems she was summoned to a corpse near where we fought Zabuza. She also said that Zabuza is lying low for now, so we better start training now that we have a slight break."

"Good idea," Kakashi said, "I'll start as soon as I finish this chapter."

**Outside**

"Okay, lets see what you can do" Kakashi said, "First climb these trees without your hands."

"Sensei, we can do that already Feneris-sensei taught us that in Water Country with trees that were half a kilometre tall, he also taught us water walking, water repulsion, physical chakra manipulation, air purification, fire repulsion, chakra forcing, and flying." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at them blankly he had only heard of half of those exercises. "Okay, so which of those is the hardest to do?"

"Flying," Gaara answered.

"Okay, lets see you fly."

To Kakashi's amazement his students lifted off the ground and hovered in the air.

"Okay… how did you do that?" he asked.

"You expel chakra from all over your body and use it to push yourself off the ground," Haku answered.

"And Feneris taught you this?"

"Yeah,"

A scream echoed across the forest. Team 7 ran towards the source of the sound, when they got to the clearing they saw Kiba shaking with fear, and Feneris wearing an eye patch over his right eye. That was bad for two reasons, one, both of Feneris eyes worked fine and, two, he once took a kunai in the eye, and then used his magic to restore the eye. That could only mean he was using the eye patch to hide something very, very nasty.

"What are you doing!" Kakashi asked.

"I'm giving my students anti-fear training." The elf replied

"By nearly scaring them to death?"

"Yes, it is important they know how to deal with fear jutsus and killer intent,"

"O…Kay," Kakashi replied as he walked away.

That night Kakashi noticed that Shino's hair had turned white, Kiba was really jumpy, and Sakura was shaking with nervousness.

"Hey it's not that bad," Naruto said, "you could be fighting a ninja killer intent so powerful you would be paralyzed."

Feneris then stood up.

"Two of Gato's goons are approaching the house; I'll take care of them, Freyja and Houris need some exercise."

He then summoned his wolf Freyja and his tiger Houris and walked out the door. Two yells and a tiger's roar were heard then silence. Feneris then walked in and said, "Freyja and Houris will guard the house tomorrow." He then walked up the stairs and went into his sleep like trance.

**Next Morning**

The gennin groups were walking to the bridge. When they got there, bodies of workers were strewn over the bridge. Then out of the mist strode Zabuza followed by 8 former mist shinobe.

"Heh, I surprised to see me? Today you will die." Zabuza stated as he swung his sword.

_Authors Note:_

_Whoa, when I started this story I never thought I would get this many reviews Thanks._

_Keep reviewing I am open to advice._

_Oh and I know I am lousy with spelling and grammar_


	10. A Demon falls to the Waves

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 10: A Demon Falls to the Waves**

One Ant may not seem like a problem, until you find the ant hill in the basement 

Feneris of the Moonstalker Clan

"Hey Zabuza, I was wondering when you would show up," Feneris stated.

"Heh," Zabuza sneered, "this time I won't be holding back,"

"Hey you guys," Feneris said to the Gennins "Protect Tazuna, we'll be fine."

"Kill them all," Zabuza instructed to his minions, and the battle began.

Feneris found himself facing the ninja with the sais again. As they slashed and blocked the ninja made a lucky strike to Feneris's face scratching a long line of red across his cheek, to the ninja's horror the wound glowed silver for a few seconds then disappeared leaving no sign of any injury.

"You'll have to do better then that," Feneris taunted.

Meanwhile Naruto and Haku were fighting two ninja that used clawed gloves to attack. Haku dodged as one of the ninja made a slash attack to his chest and created his own claws out of ice. Slashing at the ninja with rapid speed he managed to keep it on the defensive, before he pushed the ninja forward and pulled out his sebon.

Naruto had taken out his katana and used the weapons longer reach to give him a slight advantage over his opponent. As he brought the blade down in a downwards chop the ninja sidestepped. There was a loud metallic snap, and Naruto stared at the katana, the blade had been broken in half on a steel beam. Tossing the broken weapon aside he pulled out some shurikin and threw them at his enemy.

Flashing a hand seal he said, "Shadow Shurikin jutsu."

A large hail of shurikin appeared with a poof of smoke as the ninja tried dodging again, this time he wasn't so lucky. Several of the shurikin buried themselves into his flesh, as he gave an almost demonic yell and charged at Naruto.

Sakura jumped as a ninja wearing a metal breath mask charged at her, on reflex she used some psiconic energy to lift up a steel support beam and slam it into the ninja. The ninja gasped as the wind was slammed out of him and his ribs cracked; he coughed up some blood and passed out.

Shino and Gaara teamed up on three of the ninja. Utilizing their unique jutsus, Gaara first encased the ninja up to their neck in sand then Shino made his bug drain the ninja of all their chakra making them pass out.

Kiba had cornered the last remaining ninja and charged at her savagely using the feral spirit jutsu he charged at the ninja slashing at her wildly, he then jumped back and seeing as he wasn't managing to hit her he tried a different tactic using a few one handed seals he said,

"Fearsome Gaze Jutsu."

The ninja he was facing felt fear like she had never before experienced, as the terror seized her mind she panicked and scrambled over the rail of the bridge. A loud splash was heard; when the dog ninja looked over the rail, only a few bubbles marked were the ninja had drowned. Shrugging it off Kiba ran over to help Sakura guard Tazuna.

Kakashi was stuck facing Zabuza, again.

"Heh, you think your sharingan can defeat me Kakashi, I know already know its weakness." Zabuza taunted as he created the hidden mist jutsu.

As the thick mist rolled over the battlefield. The ninja Feneris was fighting took that opportunity to disappear.

"Damn it," Feneris cursed, "I need to finish with him quickly, if I want a piece of Zabuza."

He then scanned the fog, his eyes glowing an eerie green. Through those eyes he saw the infrared spectrum.

"blue, grey, grey, blue, red!" he said to himself as he pulled a couple of throwing knifes from his sleeves and hurled them into the mist. As the ninja came into view with the throwing knifes protruding from his forearm, Feneris created a ball of electricity in his hand, as the ninja then charged at him, he brought his hand forward and said.

"lightning strike!"

The electricity in his hand surged forward and hit the charging ninja in the chest. The ninja fell back twitching, the last thing he saw was Feneris striding up to him and plunging a sword through his chest.

Naruto chased the ninja through the mist; a whooshing sound was the only thing that alerted him as the shurikin he had thrown shot at him. Despite his fast reflexes he was hit by a few of the shurikin, as the ninja moved in on Naruto, kunai in hand. Only to have Naruto slash out with his own kunai. The ninja responded with a kick while Naruto threw a kunai he had concealed in his other hand, as the kunai sunk into the ninja's flesh, the ninja saw the world go fuzzy, as the poison Naruto had coated the kunai with took effect.

Haku was, playing with his prey. The hapless ninja was surrounded by Haku's ice mirrors as Haku darted from mirror to mirror he let loose sebon needles from all directions. As the ninja made to do hand seals, Haku threw 5 sebon, with a magic note wrapped around them. The needles hit the ninja in the spine and the ninja felt extreme chakra depletion and ceased doing the jutsu. As scanned the area for the real Haku he saw two sebon flying at him, the needles hit him with such force that they flew through his body.

Blood gushed out of his wounds as the ninja passed out from blood loss.

Kakashi scanned the mist as Zabuza launched numerous taunts at him. As he listened closely he dodged to the side as Zabuza slashed him across the chest with his sword. As Zabuza disappeared into the mist again he called out.

"Your sharingan is useless if you cannot see your opponent Kakashi."

"Your right, that is why, I am prepared for such an occurrence," Kakashi said as he pulled a scroll from a pocket on his vest.

Smearing a long line of blood along the scroll he waved it around in numerous patterns, before performing a set of hand seals and slamming the scroll onto the ground and saying, "fanged pursuit jutsu,"

The mist then cleared revealing Zabuza struggling with a pack of nin-dogs as they kept him pinned to the spot. Kakashi then preformed another set of hand seals as electricity gathered in his hand.

"Your careless ambition, is now going to be the death of you Zabuza, when you slaughtered your entire class during your gennin exam, when you tried and failed to assassinate the Mizukage, your last desperate grasp act to help you grasp power will fall on this bridge, Thunder Blade!"

Kakashi then sprung forward and drove the ball of electricity through Zabuza's torso. As the renegade mist ninja fell to the ground the heavy silence was interrupted by the sound of a cane tapping on stone and a man in a pricy business suit and designer glasses saying.

"So you beat Zabuza, oh well one less minion to pay."

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry for the delay on updating I was busy studying for my government exam._

_I will also resume work on my story Phoenix Effect so updates will be set back as well._


	11. The Great Leaf Bridge

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 11: The Bridge of the Leaves**

Blood is thicker then water, until blood and water are mixed

2nd Mizukage

"Heh," Gato said as he kicked the body of the ninja Feneris killed, "you did, me a favour I wasn't planning on paying them but you saved me the trouble of killing them."

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Gato," Feneris said.

"Heh, what you're going to do?"

"Nothing, but they want a word with you."

There was a poof of smoke and Gato and his goons found themselves surrounded by an even larger group of Tide ninjas.

"Gato," the leader of the group said, "time for you to pay for the crimes you have committed against the country of Waves!"

The bloody, 30 second battle that ensured was more like a massacre, hired goons being no match against trained shinobe.

The leader walked away from the remains of the battle,

"I would like to thank you for your help in protecting Tazuna, for that you have earned our gratitude, take this as additional payment for your services."

Feneris took the scroll, and unrolled it; his eyebrows disappeared into his bangs.

"Were did you get this?" he asked casually.

"A merchant was selling it, why?"

"Just curious,"

As they walked off the bridge, Naruto asked Feneris, "Why did you ask about the where the scroll came from?"

"Because this is a scroll of elven water jutsus, and I am the only the second elf to set foot on this world since it genesis."

Haku slowed down and looked at the scroll, "hey, you taught me all the jutsus on that scroll?"

"Ya, I did, this scroll doesn't contain any high magic so I don't have to hunt someone down."

"Isn't high magic you ultra secret, super powerful…"

"Yes, it is." Feneris replied singling them to shut up or else.

**At the finishing of the bridge**

The entire village was gathered at the completed bridge as the leaf shinobe left for their home.

Goodbyes were exchanged and as the shinobe started walked away you could hear.

"What should we call this bridge, it does need a name."

"How about, The Great Bridge of the Leaves, in honour of the leaf shinobe that helped us?"

"A very fitting name."

**5 weeks later**

"I'M BORED" Naruto yelled to nothing.

"Then do what Feneris does to relieve boredom," Haku suggested gesturing to the residential district of the Leaf village, that was currently covered in a large green forest of grass.

"Making peoples' grass grow 20 meters in 5 seconds after they finished cutting it gets boring after a while. Oww…"

Naruto glared at Warufuzake who had woken up and given Naruto a small nip on the neck.

"What is it this time you baka kitsune?"

Warufuzake yipped a few times then went back to sleep.

"Stupid fox does nothing but sleep and eat," Naruto muttered.

"What did he say," Gaara asked.

"He said that Feneris wants to see us, and that he's hungry," Naruto answered sheepishly.

They found Feneris sitting in a tree on the outskirts of the leaf village; he was wearing a pair of oval shaped glasses and was carrying a longbow with gold letters in elven carved along its length.

"What on earth are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Sniping perverts," the druid replied, "see that guy with white hair that's spying on the bath house."

"No,"

"Oh right, I forgot the glasses are enhancing my sight, just let more chakra or ki circulate through your eyes," Feneris instructed

"You mean the guy hiding in the bush?" Naruto asked eventually.

"Yep, watch me hit him right in the ass."

Feneris then grabbed an arrow from a quiver strapped to his back, drew the bow back as far as it would go a let fly. A loud yell of pain was heard followed by a splash and several female voices yelling things like, pervert and, get him.

Feneris laughed as the resident kouichi beat the stuffing out of pervert, who ever he was.

"Anyway, on a much more serious note." Feneris said as he put the glasses away, "you know that the chunin exams are coming up, if Kakashi hasn't given you your application forms, he will soon, I will also be allowing my team to participate in the exams. However I have my own mission for you three. I recently had a vision of the chunin exams, the snake sainin Orchimaru will attempt to curse Sasuke Uchiha in order to acquire his sharingan. I want you to try and prevent Orchimaru from cursing Sasuke, if you cannot do that, at least informing me so I can take over from there. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course we can!" Naruto yelled out.

"Good, take this scroll if you get in over your heads when you are fighting Orchimaru use it to summon me."

"Hey Feneris," Haku asked, "Why don't you just take care of Orchimaru yourself?"

"Because," the elf answered, "call it gut instinct but I think Orchimaru is being manipulated by a third party, while you are dealing with him I'm going to see if my suspicions are correct."

"Fair enough."

As soon as the team 7 left the area, serial explosions echoed across the training area.

"Oh good," Feneris said as he turned to watch his gennin team go through an obstacle course, "they've reached the mine field in record time."

_Authors Note: Chapter 11 woo hoo!_

_Do not expect any updates this week I'm going on an early spring break_


	12. Spiders Everywhere

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 12: Chunin Examinations **

Find Power, Kill to get it, Keep Power, kill to hold on to it.

Motto of the Village Hidden in the Spiders Web

Naruto, Gaara, and Haku were leaning against the rails of the bridge; Naruto was reading a book entitled, "Kitsunes, Loki, Raven, and other tricksters", and Haku was wrapping sutras around his sebon needles.

"Good morininggg…" Kakashi said as he appeared on the arch above the bridge. Only, the arch was an illusion and Kakashi landed on the bridge. However the boards below his feet were illusions as well and Kakashi fell into the river with a splash.

"Your 2 hours late," Gaara said, as Naruto burst out laughing.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way here."

"Funny, it only takes 30 minutes to get here if you go the long way from your house." Haku replied.

"You know where I live?" Kakashi asked uneasily

"Of course and the location of the 20 other residences that are under your name."

"Anyway…" Kakashi said changing the subject, "I have a C rank mission for you today. There is a slight spider problem in the village's sewers system and we just need you to kill the source of the spiders."

"What's the catch?" Naruto, Haku, and Gaara asked in unison.

"Well the spiders are a tad large." Kakashi answered as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Think we should take this mission," Haku asked.

"Why not?" Naruto answered.

**Sewers of the hidden Leaf Village**

Team 7 crawled along the ceiling of the main pipe line. The leaf village was notorious for the subterranean carnivorous fish that they let loose in the sewers.

"Kami, this place stinks!" Naruto said cutting off chakra to his nose.

"Umm... You two," Haku asked nervously, "look behind you."

Naruto and Gaara looked over their shoulders. There was a giant black spider the size of a horse, anchored to the pipe ceiling, its blade like legs latching onto the stone.

"Well at least we have a way to kill boredom now," Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles ominously.

**Hokage's Tower**

"Okay, everyone as we all know the chunin exam is coming up, as of this year we have had four teams graduate from the academy, though we usually wait a couple of years for the teams to gain more experience we will let the teachers decide weather or not to enter them." The Hokage greeted

"Team 7, Haku, Gaara of the Sand, and Naruto Uzimaki, I recommend all of them for the chunin exams." Kakashi said as he stepped up to the stage.

"Team 8, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, I recommend all of them for the chunin Exams." Feneris said after Kakashi.

"Team 5, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kai Takashi, I recommend all of them for the chunin Exams," Itachi said.

"Team 11, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi, I recommended all of them for the chunin exams." Asuma said, the smoke from his cigarette making several people cough.

"Excellent! The Hokage responded, "Make sure to hand your teams the application forms."

As the jonin left the tower Feneris spotted Itachi leaving, he was very easy to spot as he wore a black and red cloak with the symbol of the Uchiha clan printed on it.

"Hey Itachi," Feneris yelled as he chased after the former ANBU captain, "I need to talk to you about something!"

Itachi turned around, but before Feneris could say anything a white and red spider floated up through the ground and lunged at Itachi. Itachi dodged and threw some kunai and shurikin at the spider. Only to have them go right through the spider with out causing any damage at all.

"Itachi! Use fire jutsus on it, weapons and taijutsu will be useless." Feneris said as he chucked a fire ball at the spider.

Itachi then put hi hands together and formed a couple hand seals; he then sucked in his breath and said, "Hells breath jutsu."

He then spewed forth a giant stream of black fire from his mouth totally immolating the spider. The spider backed away furiously and as the flames away its life.

When the spider was dead Feneris turned to Itachi and said, "Have you heard anything about giant spiders recently,"

"The maintenance crew found some spiders that were about the size of a small dog in the sewers, but Kakashi volunteered his team to go take care of them."

"O shit." Feneris mutter as he cast a spell and sunk into the ground.

**The Sewers of the Leaf Village**

Team 7 was up to there eyeballs in spiders; they were swarming out of the tunnels like roaches.

"Just a Tad big?" Naruto yelled as he incinerated several spiders with a fire jutsu, "these things just keep getting bigger and bigger."

"Miss me?" Feneris said as he popped out of the ceiling and jumped down. "Here's some advice, try using poisoned smoke."

"That's good advice." Naruto yelled at him, "but we'd just poison ourselves as well!"

"I'll take care of this then." Feneris said as he took a silver bottle out of his pack and put a few dried leaves in the bottle and tossed the cork away. The bottle started pouring out great streams of green opaque smoke.

"That's spider poison." Feneris explained, "Just leave the bottle here and the poison will get the spiders, and only the spiders."

The elf then disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Want to go yell at Kakashi?" Naruto asked after a while.

**Feneris House**

A figure wearing a heavy black cloak with the hood pulled up to cover his face stood in the middle of the platform the elf had laid across the trees branches.

"So he is here," he thought, "he would have taken care of 20, wraith, sword, and phase spiders by now. I wonder just how strong he has gotten since we last seen each other?"

He let out a hollow laugh and sunk into the shadows on the floor and disappeared.

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_Please inform me if there is anything I can fix_


	13. Writen Examation

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 13: Written Testing**

Man invented writing, one step forward, man invented the pencil, one step forward, man invented paperwork, 5 steps backwards

The 4th Hokage

**5 days and three application forms later**

Team 7 walked down the hallways to the school, Naruto was leading. Thanks to Kyuubi he had an ability to see through illusions that was so powerful he sometimes didn't even notice the illusion was there.

They walked past a couple of large group of students crowed around a door but Naruto just kept walking.

"Hey, Naruto we just passed the room," Gaara pointed out.

"What are you taking about?" Naruto said, "We still have one more floor to go."

Haku and Gaara looked at each other and in unison said, "Genjutsu."

The classroom was filled with a wide assortment of foreign ninjas, their was a group of sand ninjas consisting of a blond girl with a giant fan, a guy with war paint on his face and black clothes, and someone wearing large bulky plate armor. Gaara walked up to the group and watched with amusement as their faces went pale. Haku had vanished to gods knows were, probably to scare some rain gennins who both looked like they had seen a ghost.

Naruto looked around the room at the leaf gennins, there was a team consisting of a blonde girl with a ponytail, a guy with black hair that looked like a pineapple, and a fat guy with spirals on his cheeks. He saw Kiba of Feneris's team arguing with a group of grass ninja and Sakura and Shino trying to hold him back. He then saw a team with a guy with black hair and a blue jacket with the fan symbol of the Uchiha clan on it, a girl with blackish blue hair and the white-blue pupliless eyes of the Hyuuga, and a person with a wide assortment of weapons strapped to his back.

The Uchiha was glaring daggers at a guy with black hair in a bowl cut and green spandex…

Naruto groaned, Feneris had told them to stay away from Gai the local taijutsu master, or at least not try to follow his example on anything but training methods. The kid was obviously his student which meant that he was probably a master in unarmed combat.

Naruto walked up to the group and introduced himself. The Uchiha gave a snort, giving the you're not important enough for me to acknowledge your existence, attitude. The Hyuuga just acquired a red tinge to her cheeks and looked like see was trying to say something.

"Sorry, about that," the guy with the weapons said, "I'm Kai Takashi, this is Sasuke Uchiha, and this is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Pleased to meet you," Naruto said, "by the way what's with the guy wearing green spandex?"

"Oh, Rock Lee, he is one of Gai's students, Sasuke is mad because Lee beat the crap out of him with barley any effort." Kai explained while Sasuke glared daggers at him.

"Yep, it seems a lot of powerful families here have egos bigger then the entire village." Naruto replied while Sasuke glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"Hey looser," Sasuke said, "Fight me."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "I'M NOT A LOSSER BASTERD!"

"Then fight me."

"Are you crazy?" Naruto retorted, "We would be kicked out of here before you could throw the first punch."

"Alright you lowlifes," a man with a scar running down his face said as he stepped up to a desk, "Sit down shut up, I am Ibiki and I will instruct you on the written test, there will be ten questions the first nine are on the sheet in front of you, the tenth will be given later, you start out with 10 points you lose one for every answer you get wrong and two if you are caught cheating if you are caught cheating your entire team will be kicked out of the exams. Now lets what kind of shinobes you are."

Haku started writing answers on the test as soon as the go ahead was spoken.

"And the answer for question 5 is, 45.5 targets," Aisumaru said to Haku through their mental link.

Haku was grinning inside; there was an advantage to having a 1500 year old youkai sealed inside you.

Gaara was filling the paper with runes till Shukaku spoke up.

"Hey kid, the Uchiha has his red eyes on you."

Gaara finished his rune script and watched as the runes vanished and the answers to the questions appeared on the sheet.

"Scripture Magic, the art of drawing power from words, letters, pictures, song and dance. Now time to deal with the Uchiha," Gaara thought to himself as he wrote smoothing on the paper.

Sasuke looked down at his paper after Gaara set down his pencil and felt a vein bulge in his forehead.

NICE TRY LOSER was scribbled across his paper.

"Hey fox can you give me the answer to the questions here?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"WHAT! WHY,"

"It is dishonorable to use others hard work for your own gains." The kitsune samurai said in a holier then thou way.

Muttering several swear words he had picked up from Feneris and Kakashi, Naruto started to wave his hands in several different gestures and the answers appeared on his paper.

"Hey kit, white eyes on you," Kyuubi said suddenly.

Naruto glanced at Hinata sitting next to him. "Her?"

"No, the one behind you."

Snickering to himself, Naruto pulled a marker from his jacket sleeve and started drawing in the air.

Neji finished writing down the answers smiling smugly completely oblivious to the bushy mustache he suddenly had grown over the last 5 seconds.

"Alright, time for the tenth question if you answer correctly you go on if you fail you can never ever take the chunin test again, however if you walk out now you can take the test again but you fail this time." Ibiki announced when the time was up

"You're bluffing," Haku said out of the blue.

"Yeah," Naruto added, "you start to develop a twitch in you fingers when you're lying."

"And your eyes loose focus slightly." Gaara added.

Soon the room was filled with murmurs of "yeah their right he does lose focus," and "I never noticed that till now"

Ibiki sighed, "Clever, point out something that didn't exist that people might overlook and suddenly they see it."

Just then a woman with purple hair crashed through a window.

"Ibiki you let this many people pass? Well don't worry there be at least half of this miserable bunch left when I'm done with them. Well get going I'll be at then forest of Death."

Team 7 looked at each other and thought, "Anko! O'Shit."

Meanwhile a person with silver hair and large round glasses was tied up and gagged, in a broom closet, "Damn elves," he though "they have betrayed us. I must warn Orchimaru."

He then struggled more furiously to try and get out of the duffle bag he had been shut in.

_Authors note: Nother chapter done_

_Been drowning in school work so updates are a little slow._


	14. The Death Forest

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 13: The Death Forest**

I've seen worse

Feneris of the Moonstalker Clan

Team seven stood with the assembled gennins at the entrance to the forest of death. The trees were huge and ancient their roots seemingly trying to choke out all other life.

"Alright you maggots, this is the Forest of Death. You have to sign this form before you can advance."

"What's this?" a rain ninja asked.

"This states that should you die that the Hidden Leaf Village will not be held responsible for your death. Yep this is the part were people start dieing." Anko said, "Any questions?"

"Yah," Naruto replied raising his hand, "What can we expect in there, any hazards?"

"Oh yes, the game is more likely to eat you, and of course you'll have the rest of these bands of misfits after you, that what you mean?"

"Yep."

"Good, each of you will be given ether a heaven or earth scroll, you have to make it to the central tower in 5 days with both scrolls. That means you going to have to fight each other over the scrolls so, get moving."

**½ hour later**

Team 7 sprinted through the trees at great speeds.

"Hey what scroll do we have anyway?" Naruto asked.

"The earth scroll." Haku replied pulling a scroll out of his pack.

"Wait, Warufuzake, says there is a group of grass ninja up ahead." Naruto said as he picked up the small fox.

The group split up and vanished into the trees. At the camp of the grass ninja one of the ninja stood up and got a pair sebon needles through his legs. The other two ninja sprang to attention as their companion collapsed. Only to see the large form of a one eyed oni advancing towards them. The ninja sprang into the trees as the oni swiped at them with its club. They let loose a shower of kunai and shurikin that buried into the oni thick hide. Then the oni faded from existence.

Alarmed the ninja's jumped down, till they realized the sand was creeping up their legs. They struggled to get free but the sand held them tight. Team 7 then came into the grass ninja's field of vision, Gaara walked over to one of the ninja a pulled a earth scroll out of the ninja's pack, them he used his chakra to solidify the sand into sandstone. The ninjas struggled against the stone to no avail.

Team 7 then continued through the trees till they saw a snake lying at the base of tree with a large human shaped lump in it. The snake suddenly split open and Kai climbed out of the carcass.

"Kai! What Happened?" Naruto asked.

"I went to relive myself and this god damn snake swallowed me." The weapon master answered.

"Kai where's you team?" Haku asked.

"I don't know?" He replied suddenly alarmed.

The group then took off until they found Sasuke facing a grass ninja with strangely snake-like behaviour.

"Die bastard!" Kai roared as he launched two giant shurikin at the grass ninja.

The ninja skirted around the shurikin and made to strange hand seals, "Stunner Jutsu."

The jutsu hit Kai square on, causing the ninja a collapse as he was knocked out. Sasuke then fired a fireball at the grass ninja, which scored a hit. The ninja's skin melted revealing pale skin and gold eyes.

"Orchimaru!" was a though shared by all members of team 7.

"Heh heh, good try Uchiha!" Orchimaru said as he lunged at Sasuke, sinking his fangs into Sasuke's neck.

Haku shot a hail of sebon at Orchimaru, who merely dodged out of the way.

"Goodbye, toads." Orchimaru said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Damn snake," Gaara said as he checked Sasuke's vitals.

"Hey guys," Haku said uneasily, "look at this."

On Sasuke's neck there was a seal in the shape of three comas.

"Umm… What's wrong with Sasuke?" Hinata asked uneasily coming out from behind a tree.

"He's cursed by the looks of it, this is just what Feneris warned us would happen." Haku said examining the seal.

Hinata let out a squeak and started cursing herself for being weak.

"Don't beat your self up over this Hinata," Naruto said patting the Hyuuga on the back, "that guy was way out of our league, he was probably Kage material."

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Hinata replied blushing a bit.

"We should probably rest here for tonight," Haku said, 'the tower is about a day away, if those two aren't awake by tomorrow we will carry them to the tower. By the way what scrolls does your team have?"

"Umm… Two heaven scrolls," Hinata replied.

"Good we'll give you one of our earth scrolls in exchange for one of your heaven scrolls" Haku said.

"Thank you but why are you helping us?" Hinata asked.

"What kind of ninja would we be if we left our comrades to die in the forest?" Naruto replied.

"Touching…" a voice from behind them said.

The group spun around to reveal a group of sound ninjas one had a large fur cloak and bandages wrapped around his face leaving only one eye visible, the other was a girl with long black hair, and a guy with wild hair and holes in his hands.

"Heh, it will be fun killing these leaf weaklings," the guy with the holes in his hands said.

_Authors Note: Sorry for my delay in updating, school has really got me busy so I have less time to write._

_Over 100 reviews! Ye-ha! thanks to all who toke their time to tell me what they thought of my story._


	15. Ninja Sound

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 15: Ninja Sound**

Power, I will gain power, I will stop at nothing until I get it

Sasuke Uchiha

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, like it would do you any good." The guy with the bandages wrapped around his face said, "We're just here to kill the Uchiha."

"You can try." Gaara said as a giant fist of sand went to enclose the person with the holes in his hands. The guy grinned maliciously and shoved his hands into the fist. The entire structure blew and collapsed.

Naruto yelled, as he charged at the guy with the bandages. He moved to punch him in the face, but the guy moved out of the way. The sound ninja retaliated by returning the punch, he missed Naruto. A low humming filled the air, which the members of team 7 picked up because of their demons enhancing their hearing.

The world swayed before Naruto's eyes. Staggering queasily he fell to the ground and threw up.

"Heh, fools," the leader of the sound ninja said, "You underestimate the power of sound. Do you even know what sound really is?"

"It is vibrations of the molecules in the air, water, of ground." Haku replied.

"Exactly," the leader replied pulling down his sleeve revealing a device attacked to his arm, "we hear sound when its waves are picked up by our ear, channelled down our ear canal, then our eardrum converts it into a different type of vibration, but I am more interested in the other parts of the ear, the cochlea, and other organs that control balance."

"Yah," the guy with the spiky hair sneered showing the holes in his hand, "with these babies I can control the air, water and earth, moulding it to my will. Your traditional methods of fighting are no match for the new era of ninjas,"

Naruto was suddenly an orange blur of motion, grabbing his opponents arm he twisted the arm so the device was facing away from him.

"Heh, this device creates a sound wave which I can redirect with my chakra,"

However nothing happened. Then the arm started to spark then water began to pour from the speakers, the water was vibrating as it engulfed the arm then the water stilled.

"Never reveal your secrets to your opponent," Naruto said as he dealt the leader of blow to the stomach.

"They're all yours Haku!" he called out as he moved behind the water user.

"How did you stop my arm?" the leader stuttered.

"Use your head, you work with sound after all" Haku replied.

"You disabled the device with a water jutsu, then counteracted the sound waves with your own vibrations, clever," the kouichi in the group remarked.

"Then counter this," the spiky haired sound shinobe said shoving his hands into the ground. The ground cracked and a spout of water shot up creating a pool were there was once solid ground.

Gaara jumped into the trees, Kai and Sasuke slung over his shoulders, followed by Naruto who was carrying a shocked and embarrassed Hinata.

"Just try and beat me now leaf scum," the sound shinobe hissed his hands were manipulating the vibrations in the pool to create waves, and whirlpools. Then he let out a howl of pain, the vibrations stopped and the water around his hands became stained red with blood. He pulled his hands out of the water like it was acid. His hands had been split from his chakra holes leaving behind ribbons of useless flesh.

"Water expands when it is frozen," Haku replied, "when water freezes it has the power to split rock."

"Kill, the Uchiha and lets get out of here." The leader ordered to the kouichi.

The kouichi was gone in a poof of smoke only to reappear right above Sasuke with a kunai poised over his throat. The cursed seal on Sasuke activated; black images appeared on his skin obscuring the entire left side of his face and body.

"**Power, I must gain power. No longer will the Uchiha Clan be weak. I must have power; I will eat the devil's fruits in order to get it." **

Sasuke grabbed the kouichi's arm, and with a sickening crack broke it. He then rounded on the other two sound ninjas

"What? Orchimaru cursed him?" the leader said fear creeping into his voice, "Let's get out of here."

The sound ninja disappeared leaving a cursed Sasuke standing knee deep in water in the middle of the clearing.

Haku grabbed a needle with a sutra on it, and shot it at Sasuke. The Uchiha move to catch the sebon but it slipped through his fingers and struck the Cursed Seal.

Sparks jumped from the seal and the needle was reduced to ash. The seal faded for a second then darkened. The marks on Sasuke disappeared and he collapsed.

"Wh-what happened?" he stuttered out while starring at his hand.

Kai then started to mumble something in his sleep. In response Haku conjured a ball of ice cold water above his head and let it drop. Kai woke up with a start.

"Where's that snake bastard I'll kill him!" he roared pulling out a dagger he had concealed in his sleeve. It took a few hours to clam down Kai to the point were he would listen to what happened.

"So that creepy grass ninja cursed Sasuke?" he said comprehension dawning on his face.

There was a heavy silence that followed until Haku spoke up.

"I'll take the first watch; we can start out in the morning if we are lucky we can reach the tower before the third day."

"Who says we are going with you?" Sasuke retorted his arrogance back in full force.

"Hinata," Naruto replied, "We both already have the all the scrolls we need. Besides a larger group of ninjas is stronger then two smaller groups, or are you going to let your pride endanger your team mates?"

Sasuke didn't reply he just scowled, pulled out a sleeping pallet, and pretended to be asleep.

"Well I agree with Naruto," Kai said, "we are stronger as a group."

"Good so its settled," Naruto replied, "we'll head to the tower tomorrow. I'll take second watch!"

Soon all of team 5 and most of team 7 were sleeping soundly. Only Haku was awake keeping a constant vigil over his team mates. When 1½ hours had passed he stood up and walked over to Naruto. It was his turn to take the watch.

**Meanwhile at he camp of Gai's team**

"Yosh, team mate I'd like to congratulate you on your latest facial decoration," Lee complemented in his own weird way.

"Huh?" Neji asked confused by Lee's choice of words.

"Your moustache," Tenten said.

"What moustache?" Neji asked even more confused.

Tenten pulled a mirror out of nowhere and showed it to Neji. The resulting scream was heard all over the Forest of Death, and even in the village as well.

Meanwhile Feneris was sneaking through the room the sound ninja had used looking for incriminating evidence. He had just finished decoding a message involving an alliance between a group of dark elves and the Sound, when the scream reached the Village.

"Looks like Neji found out about the moustache. Kakashi, Asuma, and the Hokage each owe me 50 dollars." he thought to himself as he slipped out of the window.

_Authors Note: Another Chapter for True Power finished_

_This has been my most success full story so far. _

_I would like to thank all my readers, and reviewers_

_Thank you for taking the time to read my work_


	16. Run for the Tower

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 16: Run for the Tower**

"Look out for the traps, idiot."

Sauske Uchiha

Team 7 and Team 5 hurled themselves through the trees of the Forest of Death. Gaara had his sand swirling around him in an earthy haze, and Haku had his sebon out ready to strike.

"So what's the plan, loser?" Sauske inquired, as Naruto changed his position in the group. "And why do you keep changing you formation?"

"It makes us harder to target," Naruto explained, "and our plan is to get to the tower ASAP."

"And watch out for traps," Haku added, as he disarmed a trap with his sebon.

"Um… what else should we look for?" Hinata asked.

"Ambushes," Gaara said, as he used his sand to disarm another trap.

"People waiting for groups with two scrolls to head to the tower?" Sauske guessed.

"Exactly," Gaara replied.

"In fact, we could be watched right now, as we speak," Haku said, shooting a needle into the bushes.

Out of sight a Rain Ninja staggered out of the brush, a sebon needle through his arm.

"Damn it," he hissed to his team mates. "They're more observant then we gave them credit for."

"I'm going to scout ahead," Naruto said to his team mates.

"Okay," Haku replied. "The password is: Flame Burst Jutsu."

Naruto split off from the group and disappeared into the trees up ahead.

Once he was out of sight, he made a hand seal causing red chakra to pour from the seal on his stomach and condense into the human form of Kyuubi.

"What do you want Kit?" the kitsune samurai asked in a bored tone.

"I need you to drive a few Rain Ninja forward," Naruto instructed. "I want to test out a new jutsu."

"Will do Kit," the demon said, as it disappeared into the bushes.

Naruto crouched in the bushes. Soon the Rain Ninjas burst into the clearing. "What was that?" one of them gasped.

"Some sort of demon," his team mate answered.

Naruto quickly went through the list of hand seals for his new jutsu in his head. "Let's see, Salamander, Crimson Dragon, and Fire Singer."

"Viking Funeral Jutsu!" he yelled, as the area burst into flames.

The inferno burned furiously for a few seconds before dieing out, leaving a charred clearing and the smell of burnt wood.

"Nice job," Kyuubi complimented as he approached Naruto and returned to the seal on Naruto's stomach.

"What the hell happened?" Sauske yelled as the two teams approached the clearing.

"Like it? That's my Viking Funeral Jutsu. I create a large fire that's completely under my control. Cool, huh?" Naruto said, a giant fox-like grin plastered across his face.

"So that's what you've been working on," Gaara said, with not a single hint of surprise.

"Let's just get going, we have all the scrolls we need anyway," Haku said, as he took to the trees.

"How on Earth can that loudmouth loser be so powerful?' Sauske thought to himself, as he took off after his team.

"You don't look surprised," Kai remarked.

"I'm not. Naruto creates new jutsus all they time," Haku answered.

"What are we going to do when we get to the tower anyway?" Kai asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Haku assured.

The teams broke through the foliage into a clearing. A tall oriental tower stood in the center. Walking inside, they found a riddle written on the wall.

"What do you think it means?" Kai asked.

"Feneris often says stuff similar to this effect," Haku replied after thinking for a few seconds. "I think it means we open both scrolls at the same time."

"Okay!" Naruto said as he grabbed an earth scroll. "Ready, one, two, three!"

Naruto and Gaara tore open the scrolls, a cloud a smoke billowed out revealing Feneris.

"Hey guys," he greeted cheerfully. "Good thing you got the scrolls. I assume Team 5 also has both scrolls."

Hinata nodded and produced both of her team's scrolls.

"Good, I can see they're genuine," Feneris said. "You have three days to take a breather before the next challenge, just stay in the tower."

As Feneris turned to leave, he saw Haku sign, "Fan got cursed."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Feneris signed, "I'll take it from here," and he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Well we managed to get through that with little difficulty," Naruto stated after they had cleaned up. "Want to train?"

Team 7 went down to the dojo to find Hinata beating the tar out of a training dummy.

"Oh, hello Hinata," Naruto said. "Care for a spar with us?"

"Um, sure Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.

"Good," Haku said, taking a small cloth bag from his robe. "Take a number out of this bag Hinata."

Hinata reached into the bag and pulled out a 7, Naruto pulled out an 8, Gaara got a 2, and Haku pulled a 4.

"Okay, Naruto and Hinata spar first, since they pulled the two closest numbers, then me and Gaara," Haku explained, as he sat on a bench near the wall.

Naruto moved to the center of the dojo and took on a Taijutsu stance. Hinata followed him and took on the stance for the Gentle Fist style of the Hyuuga clan.

"Taijutsu only?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded in reply.

"Okay, fight," Haku said, giving the go ahead for combat to start.

Naruto and Hinata fought for a few minutes. Naruto used what Haku identified as the Feral Claw Style, which used sheer fury, speed and strength to keep an opponent on the defensive and to do major damage at the same time. The Gentle Fist Style had done some damage to Naruto's arms slowing him down, and when Hinata had managed to close the chakra points on his arms, it had allowed her to actually get on the offensive.

"Okay that's enough," Haku said. "You can unseal his chakra points Hinata."

Hinata unsealed the chakra points on Naruto's arm and Haku and Gaara took the center.

The fight was short. Haku created five ice clones and surrounded Gaara. However, Gaara's sand armour held up to the steady crossfire of sebon needles. Finally, Haku unleashed an ice jutsu upon the sand armour, freezing the sand. Unfortunately for Haku, Gaara slipped some sand under Haku's line of sight, trapping him in a cocoon of sand, and burying Haku up to his neck.

"Draw!" Naruto called out.

"Well, that was a good spar," Haku stated, brushing sand off his robes. "Meet here again?"

Hinata nodded in agreement. "I-I'll show up," she stammered. "Sorry for not being better."

"Hey! You're actually really good, Hinata," Naruto argued. "Not many have managed to stand up as long as you have against the Feral Claw Style."

"If you actually want to learn more jutsus, take these," Haku offered, handing Hinata some scrolls. "Theses contain a few basic healing jutsus and Genjutsus. You should find these useful."

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun, Haku-kun," Hinata stammered, darting out of the dojo.

After a walk up several flights of stairs, Team 7 walked into a room with three beds and a desk pushed against the wall.

"I'm going to do some equipment maintenance," Haku announced, taking out his needles, a leather pouch of lock picks, and a folding box filled with vials of poison.

"Good idea!" Naruto agreed. "I need a new sword as well. Hey Gaara!"

"Yes?" Gaara inquired.

"Can you acquire some raw metals? Preferably mirthril or adimandite."

Gaara didn't reply. He just walked to the window and opened it. A low rumble soon followed, and sand crept up the side of the tower. It pooled at Gaara's feet revealing a large chunk of black metal, a slightly smaller chuck of a silvery metal, and a few lumps of gold and silver.

"Thanks!" Naruto chirped, gathering up the metal. He placed it in the stove and made a hand seal. "Forge Fire Jutsu."

Naruto then sat in front of the stove, made another hand seal, and used his chakra to mould the melted metal.

Three days passed. Team 7 sparred with Hinata, who was actually improving, while Naruto worked on his sword after his round. More teams trickled in over the course of the three days, including the rest of the year's Rookie 12, and Gai's team. The team from the Sand came on the 3rd day, and the team from the Tide followed on the 4th day.

"Done!" Naruto exclaimed on the 5th and final day of the exam, showing his newly finished katana. The blade was a grey colour, with a silver hilt, a 9-tailed fox made of gold was set in the pommel, and orange flames danced softly down the length of the blade. "Like it? I named it Pyron."

"Elven for flame," Haku stated. "A good name."

A knock sounded on the door, and a kouichi with black hair and red eyes, stuck her head in the room. "Alright you three, lets go, the second part is over."

_Authors Note: I would like to thank my English tutor for helping me edit this chapter._


	17. The Chunin Prelims

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 17: The Chunin Preliminaries**

"Two demon carriers squaring off. This should be interesting."

Feneris of the Moonstalker Clan

In the Hokage tower there is a giant square of stone. The remaining teams were gathered around it waiting for the next challenge in the Chunin exams.

"Okay, listen up!" Feneris yelled walking into the tower. "You are at the prelims of the final challenge. You will be paired against another Gennin in a tournament challenge of sorts. Those that make it through the prelims will advance to the finals. This is also your last chance to turn around, anyone willing to step down?"

"We will," the bandaged Sound Ninja with the speaker attached to his arm called out. "My team has suffered too much damage." He glanced at his team mate's shredded hands and the kouichi's broken arm.

"Very well! First up will be Ino and Sakura," Feneris called out, as the two Gennin made their way down to the arena.

Ino and Sakura's battle was short. The contestants fought it out to the end. Sakura used her newly learned psiconic skills to stop a barrage of shurikin, and Ino used her family's signature Body Swap Jutsu to try to take over Sakura's body. However, Sakura managed to kick the intruder out of her mind. Sakura then collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"Next match… Kai and Namimaru!" Feneris announced.

Kai was faced off against Namimaru, a Tide Gennin. Kai initiated the battle with a large windmill shurikin, which his opponent countered with a sheet of water springing up from the ground. Both opponents were evenly matched, and among hailstorms of kunai and mini tidal waves, Namimaru managed to emerge victorious.

"Next… Gaara and Kankuro."

Kankuro was scared. He was still afraid of Gaara, even after not seeing him for a good seven years. "Missed me?" was the only warning Kankuro got before a giant hand formed of sand closed around him squeezing the air out of his body, until his body splintered and revealed itself to be a puppet.

"Sandstorm Haze Jutsu," Gaara said, as he made a hand seal.

Sand whipped around Gaara's body obscuring every one in the arena pit. Kankuro was scanning the area for Gaara, until he realized that the sand was starting to bury him alive. He tried to scramble free of the sand only to have it solidify into sandstone. When the sandstorm cleared all that was visible was Kankuro's painted face.

"Surrender?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Kankuro squeaked.

"Winner… Gaara!" Feneris yelled out. "Next Rock Lee and Temari!"

The battle between Lee and Temari was very short. Lee was fast enough to dodge her attacks and blows from her fan. Lee then moved behind her and broke her fan with a downwards kick, the added momentum from his weights crushing the wood. He then clocked her on the back of the head and knocked her out.

"Winner… Rock Lee! Next, Sunamoru and Chouji!"

Chouji was faced off against the Sand Ninja wearing plate armour. Sunamoru was faster then he appeared and his plate armour was able to stand up to the blows made from Chouji's enlarged limbs. When Chouji expanded and attempted to flatten Sunamoru with his Meat Tank Jutsu, Sunamoru grabbed a scythe he had strapped to his back and slammed the blunt end of the weapon into Chouji's stomach. Chouji stopped, vomited his lunch all over the arena floor, and surrendered.

"Next up… Shikamaru and Haku!"

"Heh, Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered before he made his way to the arena.

Haku was sizing up his opponent. He knew the Nara Clan used shadow jutsus and they were strengthened by the presents of more shadows.

"Demonic Ice Prison!" Haku yelled, making the hand seals of the Orca and Shadow.

The entire arena pit was soon encased in a giant sphere of ice, which became semi-transparent causing the shadows in the arena to fade and meld together.

"Damn," Shikamaru thought. "He must know my jutsus are weakened if there are not enough shadows."

Haku charged at Shikamaru, his sebon ready to strike. Shikamaru made a hand seal and said, "Shadow Bind Jutsu."

Haku suddenly found it impossible to move. He glanced down and saw Shikamaru's shadow holding on to his own. However, Haku suddenly managed to pull one hand out of the grasp of the shadow bind and yelled out, "Release!"

The shadow released its hold on Haku. As soon as the ice demon carrier was free, he ran to the ice wall and sunk into its depth.

"I surrender," Shikamaru said to Feneris. "I don't have enough chakra to perform any more jutsus."

"Very well," Feneris said. "Winner is Haku! Next up… Sasuke and Tenten."

Sauske managed to best the weapon master with his sharingan. The abilities of the copy eye allowed him to dodge ranged weapons with ease. Tenten, seeing this, started using close combat weapons, until Sasuke kicked her in the face and knocked her out.

"Interesting. It seems that Itachi sealed his curse." Feneris though before announcing, "Winner Sasuke! Next up… Shino and Kiba!"

Kiba and Shino used their family jutsus to their best advantage. Kiba used some very advanced family techniques that he shouldn't have been able to use at his rank. Shino used some kaki bugs with a rune on their shell. Kiba slashed with his claws to try and get the bug user only to be hampered by the noticeable drain in his chakra whenever he approached Shino. Shino finally made a hand seal and said, "Trapping Spider Web Jutsu."

Webs shot from Shino's hand and trapped Kiba. The kaki bugs swarmed around his body until Kiba passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"Winner Shino! Next… Neji and Hinata!"

Hinata managed to put up quiet a fight against Neji. She first trapped him in a basic Genjutsu and then attacked him with the gentle fist style. Of course, when Neji broke out of the Genjutsu the fight really started to turn in his favour. However, Hinata, boosted by Naruto's cheers managed to beat up Neji pretty bad before she was rendered unconscious by Neji's blows.

"Alright… and finally… Naruto and Mizuashi!" Feneris announced.

Naruto was facing a Tide Gennin who was wearing an aqua breather and had a tank of water strapped to his back.

"May the best man win," was all Mizuashi said before he pulled out a katana. Naruto pulled out his flaming sword, Pyron, and charged towards Mizuashi. Sparks flew as the blades collided. Mizuashi made a hand seal and several water clones formed from the water in the tank.

"You're not the only one who can make an army of clones!" Naruto stated, as he made a hand seal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

For every water clone that Mizuashi made Naruto made a shadow clone. All the observers soon saw a small army of Narutos fighting a small army of Mizuashis. Needless to say water was everywhere from the water clones, and shadow clones were disappearing left and right. Naruto cleaved a water clone in two, the fire from Pyron leaving great clouds of steam. He saw the real Mizuashi and made a slash with his katana. Fire flowed from Pyron's blade like a river and swept towards the Tide Ninja.

"Water Shield Jutsu!" Mizuashi bellowed, as the flames were about to hit him. When the steam cleared, Naruto could see the Tide Ninja being encircled by a giant sphere of water. "Try and get through this," he taunted.

Naruto sheathed Pyron and stared at his hand for a minute. Then, he charged at the sphere and punched it. The water's surface broke into a whirlpool that was centered at his fist. As Naruto pushed onwards, the maelstrom grew until Naruto could move right through it. When Naruto broke through the barrier, he kicked Mizuashi in the jaw causing him to fly backwards and the jutsu to break.

"What in Kami's name?" he gasped.

"That's the Drill Fist Style," Naruto said proudly.

"Then I surrender," Mizuashi said. "I'm out of chakra anyway."

"Winner is Naruto!" Feneris called out. "And that concludes the prelims. You will be given one month to train and recover. Now the lists of who is facing who, is on the board there. Make good use of that information."

Naruto emerged from the pit and found Haku and Gaara. The three proceeded, with the rest of the victors, to check the list for who their opponents would be.

**1st: Haku & Namimaru**

**2nd: Sunamoru & Naruto**

**3rd: Sasuke & Shino**

**4th: Gaara & Neji**

**5th: Lee & Ino**

As the day ended, the golden light of the setting sun found Team 7 sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar enjoying a celebratory bowl of ramen, or in Naruto's case, several celebratory bowls of ramen.

"So what should we do to train?" Naruto asked, between mouthfuls.

"I think we should go to Kakashi to see if he has anything good," Haku suggested. "If he doesn't, we can go to Feneris to see if he has anything."

"Sounds good," Naruto said, ordering another bowl.

_Authors note: Ye gods! Never in my life did I imagine I would get this many reviews._

_If you think I rushed the prelims to much tell me._


	18. The Pervert Hermit

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 18: The Pervert Hermit**

"You Brat! I am Jiraiya, Super Pervert!"

The Toad Sanin Jiraiya

Kakashi was sitting in a tree outside Training Ground 7 reading a little orange book titled, Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 47. "Hey Kakashi!" the voice of Naruto boomed from below him. "Get your butt down here and start doing your job!"

"Hmmm…" Kakashi mused, ignoring Naruto.

"You asked for it. Explosive Wood Jutsu!" The tree Kakashi was sitting in was blown sky high, much to the amusement of Team 7 who was standing just outside the blast range.

"That wasn't very nice," Kakashi muttered appearing behind Team 7.

"Then start doing your job and teach us!" Naruto roared.

"I actually have nothing to teach you," Kakashi explained sheepishly.

"What! You must have some super technique you can teach us!"

"Well, there is the Chidori… yes that will work," Kakashi muttered, before tossing a scroll to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, examining the scroll.

"That is the Chidori. A jutsu I created myself. Watch," Kakashi made a series of hand seals. Lightning gathered in his hand and a noise which sounded like a thousand chirping birds was heard. Kakashi held up the crackling ball of electricity to show his students, unaware of a pair of crimson eyes on him.

"That Jutsu will serve me well," Sasuke thought, as he deactivated his sharingan.

"I'm not good with lightning jutsus," Haku pointed out.

"Here take this, it's the Raging Water Dragon Jutsu," Kakashi said. "Gaara take this, it's the Twister of Blades Jutsu."

"Thank you, Pervert-Sensei," Naruto said cheerfully, before he and the rest of the team vanished in a puff of smoke.

"So, should we go to Feneris to see if he has anything for us to do?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?" Haku decided.

When Team 7 approached Team 8's training grounds, they heard Feneris yelling at something. "For the Tukasie's sake! Sakura, stop worrying about your hair, and start worrying about practicing your telekinesis, or I swear to whatever god cares enough to listen, I'll burn it off myself!"

When they reached the clearing, they saw Feneris launching fireballs at Sakura, who was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Kiba and Shino were sparing on the sidelines.

"Hey Feneris!" Haku greeted, as they approached the druid.

"Oh, hi guys," Feneris said, noticing the team of demon carriers. "Need a practice routine or something?"

"Yes," Gaara answered.

"Okay, here take these," the elf instructed, handing them each a golden amulet portraying a gauntleted hand. "Now pour a small amount of chakra into them." Team 7 followed his instructions and watched as three animated suits of armor appeared before them in a poof a smoke.

"What the hell are these?" Naruto questioned.

"Training golems," Feneris answered smugly. "These are prefect for practicing anything. They can adjust their size and bulk to fit you training regiment. They are practically indestructible, believe me, I've tried to destroy them. Also, you can summon and dismiss them with those amulets."

"Thanks!" Naruto said cheerfully.

When Team 7 converged on the area where they practiced, they got a good look at the training golems. They were about Naruto's size and were made of a smooth grey metal. They were human-shaped and stood stalk still, not a single metal link moving.

"Let's test these out," Naruto suggested. He then threw a punch at his golem. The golem stuck a metal arm out and blocked the punch flawlessly.

"Well… let's see if these can match us huh?" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

Five hours later Team 7 was soaking in the hot springs. "Geeze," Naruto complained, watching a giant bruise on his chest rapidly disappear. "Those things can really pack a punch."

"They are good for training though," Haku pointed out, winching as Aisumaru used her demonic chakra to repair a long gash on his arm, from within. "We should find someone to give us some extra instruction," he suggested, after thinking for a few seconds. "Feneris is busy with his team, and Kakashi said he can't teach us anything."

Naruto then heard a few sounds in the bushes behind him; the bushes that separated the women's' baths from the men's baths. Naruto turned around and saw an old guy with white hair and a notepad peering through the bushes. "Hey Pervert! What do you think your doing?" Naruto called out.

The man spun around and glared at Naruto, "Who do you think you are brat? For your information I'm getting inspiration for my best selling series Icha Icha Paradise."

"You're the pervert who writes those books!" Naruto screamed in disbelief.

"Hey brat!" the guy said, sounding offended. "I'm not a just a pervert. I'm Jiraiya, Super Pervert, and member of the Legendary Sanin…"

"You were in the same team as Orchimaru?" Haku interrupted.

"Damn right, I was in the same team as that treacherous snake," Jiraiya answered, distain lacing his voice.

"Then can you train us?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"Ha! You brats aren't worth my time! Now, if you will excuse me, I need to continue my data gathering," Jiraiya mocked, whipping out his notebook and turning back to his peephole in the bushes. A vein bulged in Naruto's forehead.

"Take this, pervert!" he roared, as he formed the tiger seal, causing fire to gather around his fingers. "Naruto Uzimaki! Anti-Pervert Technique #3: One Million Years of Pain!"

Jiraiya screamed like a banshee, as he was hit with the fire version of A Thousand Years of Pain. He leapt forward; right though the hedge, into the women's bath. Unfortunately for him, the Kouichi Anger Management class had booked the hot springs at that time.

Team 7 winced as the Super Pervert had the stuffing beat out of him by a bunch of angry females trained to kill. After 5 minutes of mindless violence, Jiraiya limped back to the men's bath. He looked like he'd been dragged through a gain field, right into a combine harvester; his butt was still smoking as well.

"You win, brats," he growled. "Meet me at Training Area 34 at 9:00."

As Team 7 left the springs they ran across Feneris, who was sticking pins into a voodoo doll of Ebisu. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Torturing perverts," Feneris replied. "Oh and Gaara, Haku. Take these." He handed Gaara and Haku one scroll each. "Gaara, you have the summoning contract for crocodilians. Haku, yours is for turtles."

"What do I get then?" Naruto yelled.

"You'll get the contract for frogs from Jiraiya," Feneris explained, as we walked away, casually setting the voodoo doll on fire. "After all, it's best you keep the contracts for foxes, tankui, and wild cats as trump cards."

The next day, Team 7 was waiting for Jiraiya to show up.

"Hey Ero-Sannin!" Naruto greeted, as the prevent came into view.

"Don't call me that. Now I'm going to show you how to summon. Your former teacher said you two have the contacts for gators and turtles," he growled, gesturing to Haku and Gaara. "So brat, sign this."

Naruto signed his name in blood on the summoning contract Jiraiya presented him.

"Good now bite your thumb, smear the blood on the contract, and pour all your chakra into the summoning," Jiraiya instructed. He demonstrated by summoning a large bright blue frog.

Naruto did as instructed, and when the smoke cleared Naruto was standing on an even larger red and black bullfrog wearing a shinobe costume.

"Okay! Very good!" Jiraiya complemented, secretly unnerved by the fact Naruto was able to summon a frog of that size. "You next," he said pointing to Haku.

Haku did as instructed and summoned a black and silver turtle that was about the size of Naruto's frog.

"Good, you next Gaara," Jiraiya said.

Gaara managed to summon a ragged-looking grey caiman with an X-shaped scar over its right eye.

"Okay… I want you both to practice your summoning. I'll meet you again tomorrow," Jiraiya instructed. As soon as he was out of sight, he pulled out a notepad and a telescope. "Time for some research!" he thought cheerfully, as he headed off in the general direction of the women's bath.

_Authors Note: Some people never learn_

_Anyhow I think my grammar and related issues have been improved… a bit. _


	19. Friends, Allies, Enemies

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 19: Allies, Friends, Enemies**

"I fight to protect those precious to me."

Naruto Uzimaki

As soon as Naruto heard the footsteps of Jiraiya disappear, he turned to his team mates and suggested, "Well we already know how to summon, so why not see Hinata. She could show us how the Hyuuga fight, after all."

"You're right, after all," Gaara agreed. "I don't know if she's out of the hospital yet though. Neji beat her up pretty bad."

When Team 7 arrived at the hospital, they had Haku approach the front desk. "Excuse me," the receptionist looked up from her paperwork to see Haku. "I'm looking for Hinata Hyuuga."

"Room 105," the nurse informed, pointing down the hall.

"Thank you," Haku said, as he turned back to his team.

When they arrived, they heard the last of what sounded like a rant, "…defeated by a Branch House member. That is unacceptable for the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. If you continue to remain weak, your sister, Hanabi, will take your place in the clan."

A man, who carried an air of importance, pushed the hospital room door open and rapidly walked away. He bore the white pupliless eyes of the Hyuuga. Team 7 then walked into the room to find Hinata lying in a hospital bed.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"M-my father," Hinata answered.

"Not very friendly is he?" Haku remarked, glancing out the door. "But that's beside the point. We were wondering would you like to train with us when you get out of the hospital."

"O-okay," Hinata answered. "The doctor says I should be out in a few days."

"Okay, get well soon Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully, "We'll be at Training Ground 7!"

Later that night Gaara woke up. Having spent his first six years without sleep, he sometimes still woke up in the middle of the night. He then heard muttering from the kitchen. "Naruto must be working on modifying the Chidori," he thought, as he got out of bed and opened the door to the kitchen.

Naruto was sitting at the table, a scroll unrolled in front of him, and a cup of instant ramen sitting to the side.

"How's it going?" Gaara asked.

"Good!" Naruto answered, sounding tired. "If you consider the millions of elven hand seals, the ways you can modify a jutsu is endless. I've cut the seals needed in half, and I've already got a new variation made; I call it the Thunder Cloud Chidori."

"Geeze Naruto, you better get some sleep," Gaara said. "If you work on that all night, it will affect your thinking and performance in the morning."

"Good idea, Gaara," Naruto yawned, "see you in the morning."

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and curled up on his futon on the floor. Gaara followed him doing the same.

Before he drifted off the sleep, Gaara thought, "Naruto, when you set your mind on something you never stop until you've done it."

Meanwhile, the Jonins of the Leaf were gathered at the Hokage's Tower. "We have a serious situation," the Hokage said. "The Gennin team from The Sound was killed in their hotel rooms earlier today. We have already handed their bodies over to The Sound, so no further investigation was started. This brings me to the other piece of news; two members of Yoiri's Gennin team were also found dead. We confirmed that they died from ingesting an unknown poison. The only living member of that team, Yakushi Kabuto, was found stuffed in a duffle bag in the academy broom closet this afternoon. He was nearly dead when he was found; he was bound with a rope that ate away his chakra." The Hokage surveyed the assembled Jonins. "That means we must be on our guard for any threat, be it from an enemy village or an allied village."

Hinata was out of the Hospital in few days. True to her word she joined Team 7 in training for the finals.

"Okay, the Kaiten involves expelling chakra from all points of your body and spinning like a top?" Naruto asked Hinata, while Gaara and Haku were each getting a beating from the training golems.

"Y-yes," Hinata stammered, giving Warufuzake a scratch behind the ears. "I-I noticed you didn't have Warufuzake with you in the prelims."

"Yeah, he's good for scouting, spying, and surveillance," Naruto said. "But, in a one-on-one fight, the most he can do is allow me to flank an opponent; so, I'm not going to bring him into the finals either. By the way, what do you think of this?" he showed Hinata the scroll he had been writing in.

"Anti-Pervert Jutsu #13: Attacking Bush Jutsu," Hinata read out loud.

"I want to use this on Ero-Sannin next time I catch him spying on the baths," Naruto said, a diabolical expression crossing his face.

"Ero-Sannin?" Hinata questioned, secretly glad she used the baths at the Hyuuga Complex.

"The Toad Sannin Jiraiya," Naruto explained, changing a word on the scroll.

"Hey, Hinata," Haku said, ceasing the fight with his golem. "Care to practice Genjutsu with me?"

"Okay Haku," Hinata answered, putting Warufuzake down. He went back to sleep as soon as he hit the ground.

In a nearby tree, Itachi watched with interest, "So, it seems Hinata has made a few friends. That should give her self-confidence a good boost." Itachi then turned around and disappeared in a poof of smoke. "I better find my brother too; he has been vanishing for hours on end. I sure as hell hope he's not going insane," Itachi thought, as he reappeared in another training ground in front of Kai, who was using chakra strings to guide a windmill shurikin through several targets.

After several hours of fruitless searching, Itachi made his way to the Jounin-only bar, the Broken Kunai. The bar was unique. The door was on the 4th floor of the building, and there was no stairs; one either jumped or walked up the wall. Once inside, Itachi spotted Feneris sitting at a vacant table, a glass of dark red liquid in his hands.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Itachi asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Nope, you're the only Uchiha I've seen all week," Feneris answered, taking a drink. "You're worried he's going insane aren't you?"

"Yep, it seems any Uchiha that gains the Sharingan goes insane eventually," Itachi agreed, ordering a drink himself.

"Well the Sharingan is part of the problem," Feneris explained. "When you copy a move your mind keeps all the information you see, and I mean all information, even the irreverent stuff. So eventually, your mind has more information then it can manage and your sanity starts to slip."

"It's a good thing I stopped keeping the Sharingan on all the time then. There is also another thing I wanted to talk to you about. It seems Hinata has been hanging around your former students."

"Your point is…" Feneris inquired, raising an eyebrow, and slipping something into Itachi's pack.

"I'm just informing you of this because it seems to be having a positive effect on Hinata's confidence. I am also curious about something."

"What?" Feneris replied draining his glass, and refilling it from a bottle he pulled from his pack.

"Naruto, he seems to have a knack for making jutsus, also I noticed that all three of your students use hand seals I have never even seen before." Itachi asked, taking a sip form his drink as well.

"Well, Naruto is a genius when it comes to the art of jutsu creation, he can even figure out a jutsu just by looking at it. Jutsu creation was, without a doubt, the best thing I ever taught him. As for the hand seals… well, where I come from we have millions of hand seals, so I taught my students the hand seals I was taught to use."

"Interesting, that answers a lot of questions," Itachi said, getting up from his seat and heading out of the bar.

When he was outside he pulled out the scroll Feneris had slipped into his pack while they were talking. "2000 Meditative Exercises to Ward off Insanity," he read. "Thank You Feneris," he said to the wind before heading off to the mostly abandoned Uchiha District.

On the road to the Leaf Village, there was a man with place blue skin, dark blue spiky hair, and gills under his eyes. He carried a large sword wrapped in bandages, and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Damn it, Derilk, what took you so long?" He growled at his partner.

Derilk wore the same black and red clock as his partner; the only difference was the collar was high enough to conceal all his face bellow the eyes. He also wore an oriental straw hat that was wide enough to hide the rest of his face and head.

"My apologies Kisame," He said insincerely, "I was merely locating the demons carriers, and undermining Orochimaru's planned attack on the leaf."

"Whatever," Kisame snorted, "are you sure it's wise to attack before the exams are finished? Shouldn't we let Orchimaru soften them up first?"

"This is merely to test the waters, so we know what to prepare for when we move to snatch the demon carriers."

"I still don't like your plan," Kisame said moving down the road.

"You're going to hate it even more, when you find out everything it entails," Derilk whispered to himself.

_Authors Note: Yes, I am aware that the original hand seals are drawn from the Chinese Zodiac. The ones that aren't are elven hand seals. Just so you know. _

_Don't worry there will be more pervert bashing to come._


	20. Elves and the Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 20: Elves and the Akatsuki**

"Elves have green chakra; it signifies a naturally higher balance of mental power in the chakra mix."

Feneris of the Moonstalker Clan

Team 7 was sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar enjoying a free lunch courtesy of Feneris.

"Feneris, why do you have green chakra?" Haku asked. "And, what are your ulterior motives for buying us lunch?"

"A teacher cannot check on his students' progress?" Feneris said jokingly. "I just came to see how you're doing."

"Makes sense, but what about your chakra?"

"Elves have green chakra, because our chakra naturally contains a higher balance of mental power. Youkai and dragons have red chakra because theirs has a higher balance of physical power. Humans have blue chakra because their chakra balance is pretty much even," Feneris explained.

"Sooo… how has your Gennin team been?" Naruto questioned, between bowls of miso ramen.

"Good. Kiba and Shino work well together, and my training methods are very effective for getting them to improve and learn." Feneris paused above his bowl of chicken ramen, "Sakura on the other hand…well… she worries more about impressing Sasuke then improving. I have been teaching her psiconics due to her high amount of mental power, but, I can just toss her a scroll and she will learn the technique. Also, my training techniques don't seem to work for her. If she is going to improve, I may need to find someone else to teach her."

"How are Kiba and Shino doing in terms of skills?" Haku inquired.

"Kiba has learned quite a few new ways to utilize Akamaru in combat; his senses are getting sharper too. Shino has managed to breed quite a number of different bugs with different abilities; sleeper bugs, hypnosis bugs, advanced chakra eating bugs, you name it."

"What about the cursed seal on Sasuke?" Naruto asked, finishing his 20th bowl of ramen.

"Well, Itachi managed to seal the curse. However, I feel this is definitely not the last we will see of Orchimaru, or his cursed seal," Feneris said, finishing off his bowl. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to."

Feneris got up from his stool, pulled out a voodoo doll of Jiraiya, turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. A loud scream of pain echoed from the bathhouse a few minutes later.

"We better leave before Ero-Sannin thinks we're involved," Naruto said, finishing his 35th bowl and getting up from the ramen bar.

"You are involved," Gaara confirmed. "You gave Feneris that voodoo doll."

"Heh heh… let's just get out of here. Summoning Jutsu!" A blue and yellow frog, big enough to carry all three boys appeared on the road outside the stand.

"Take us to Training Ground 7!" Naruto commanded, as soon as they had climb on top of the frog.

"Right," the frog answered before taking a mighty leap and heading off towards the training grounds.

Hinata was sitting in a clearing at Training Ground 7 waiting for Team 7 to show. She had nothing better to do; her team mate Sasuke was vanishing for hours on end, and the most Kai had to work on was his proficiency with weapons, something Hinata knew nothing about. Besides, Itachi had actually suggested she practice with Team 7 to get a hang of the different styles people used.

The large blue and yellow frog landed in front of Hinata. Team 7 jumped off and the frog disappeared in poof of smoke.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"H-hi Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted back. "What do you want to practice today?"

"Well I was…" Naruto's statement was interrupted when his danger sense went off. "Hit the ground!" he yelled, yanking Hinata down.

Gaara and Haku followed Naruto's orders and ducked. A flaming windmill shurikin soared overhead before turning around in mid-air and flying back to its wielder.

Derilk held his hand out and effortlessly caught the giant shurikin on its return. "Well, well, well… they're three demon carriers here instead of one. Kisame, you take the one with black hair. I'll take the blonde and the redhead."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm Derilk, and this is Kisame," Derilk said, pointing to his partner. "And we want those demons you have sealed in your bodies."

Naruto let out a fox-like growl in response.

You could almost see Derilk smirking under his cloak. He then sent out a powerful wave of killer intent. Team 7 wasn't affected because of Feneris's anti-fear training, but Hinata was frozen where she stood.

"Shark Sea Jutsu!" A torrent of water burst from the ground in front of Kisame and formed into the shape of a group of sharks. Haku held up his hand, and the water froze in place.

"Art of the Duel Swordsmen!" Derilk yelled, making an elven hand seal. A second copy of Derilk emerged from his body leaving two separate copies of the same person standing. One copy held the windmill shurikin. The other held a sword with the straight thick blade of a European long sword and the round hilt of the Japanese katana.

Naruto made a hand seal and 50 shadow clones surrounded the copy with the sword. They each pulled out their swords and attacked the copy. "Spinning Black Blade." Derilk said, as his blade acquired a black aura, and he began to spin like a top. The shadow clones vanished as they were each destroyed.

"Spear of Water Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, making a hand seal. A spear of water formed and flew towards Derilk. The sword wielding clone vanished and appeared in front of Naruto, the blade flying forward to drive through Naruto's chest.

Gaara formed his dome of sand as the windmill shurikin thrown by the other clone came at him. The shurikin collided with the dome and spun around in the sand. A blade on the shurikin glowed with a brown light, and the dome of sand was blown to pieces. Sand parted before the glowing shurikin as it flew straight for Gaara.

Kisame expertly blocked the stream of sebon with the flat of his sword. Haku, meanwhile, made a one handed seal and shot a giant icicle at Kisame. The projectile hit the sword and melted, the chakra that kept the ice frozen was eaten by the large weapon.

"Heh, Samehada eats chakra," Kisame sneered, showing rows of shark-like teeth. He then created a large bullet of water and hurled it at Haku. Haku dodged the water bullet and turned around only to see Kisame swinging Samehada down on him.

Feneris sat in an Inn in Tea Country talking to 8-year old versions of Haku, Gaara, and Naruto.

"Okay, you have begun to draw upon the chakra of your youkai. Now this is only to be used if you are protecting someone important to you or if you life is in danger. With your human bodies, you will not be able to access the full amount of chakra your youkai have. Also, if you draw too much chakra it will damage your body. Understand?" The three boys nodded in answer. "Good."

Naruto, Haku, and Gaara each saw their individual deaths approaching. Inside their bodies were three beings, who didn't want to die. Three huge bursts of demonic chakra were felt all over the Hidden Leaf Village.

Feneris was walking through the streets of the Village when he felt the waves of chakra. "Naruto, Gaara, Haku! They must be in danger!" he thought. The wind picked up, and he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Derilk was blown back by the sudden burst of demonic chakra. He flipped backwards and merged with his other copy. Naruto's whisker marks had thickened, his eyes had turned red and developed a slit, and his fingernails and teeth had grown, becoming claws and fangs.

Gaara's sand lashed out and seized the shurikin. The shurikin pulled out of the sand and returned to its thrower. Gaara's eyes now had the amber iris and the black whites of Shukaku; sand coated his body in a thin sheet and turned into hardened claws at his hands.

Haku had grown long thin, almost cat-like claws and fangs. He had acquired golden eyes with slits, like Naruto's. Ice formed under his hands as he dodged Kisame's downwards chop. Haku launched several well-thrown sebon needles at Kisame, piercing his arm. "Shit," Kisame cursed, as he felt his arm start to go numb, "That demon kid must have poisoned the needles." Kisame channelled chakra into his arm, to hold back the effects of the poison.

Naruto and Gaara charged at Derilk; Naruto wielding Pyron, and Gaara forming giant claws with his sand. Derilk blocked Naruto's sword attacks with his own blade, while simultaneously driving back Gaara's sand with his shurikin. He then disappeared only to be replaced with a bottle of orange-red liquid. The bottle hit the ground and blew up, rocketing Naruto and Gaara backwards.

Derilk dropped out of a tree, but threw up his hands, causing a shield of green chakra to form. An arrow shot at him and hit the shield, splinting in tiny slivers of wood.

Feneris emerged from a tree trunk, his bow loaded and trained on Derilk.

"Kisame, lets go!" Derilk barked. "The waters have been tested." He threw down a scroll that burst open releasing a massive swarm of bats that hid him from view. When the bats had flown away, both he and Kisame were gone.

The demonic chakra died down, and Team 7 turned back to normal. "Hey, you four!' Feneris yelled. "Come with me, we have to report this to the Hokage." Feneris turned around and walked off to the Hokage Tower.

Itachi, Feneris, Hinata, Haku, Gaara, Naruto, and The Third were seated in a private meeting room in the Hokage Tower.

"Okay, anyone care to explain what happened?" The Third asked, letting out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"We were attacked by those guys with black cloaks," Naruto answered. "The guy with the straw hat was called Derilk, and the shark guy was called Kisame."

"Did the cloaks have red clouds on them?" Itachi asked out of the blue.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed.

"Then it looks like they belong to an organization called the Akatsuki," Itachi said.

"What can you tell us about this organization?" The Third requested.

"It consists of 10 S-Class criminals from different shinobe villages," Itachi explained. "Orchimaru was once one of the members, but he left and the Akatsuki only have 9 members now. The only thing we know is that they seek the Tailed-Demons and have been attempting to capture their containers."

"W-what does th-that have to do with Haku, Gaara, and Naruto?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I can answer that," Feneris said. "But, Hinata do not breathe a word of this to anyone." Hinata nodded in answer. "Good. You see, Naruto has Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, sealed within him. Gaara has the sand youkai Shukaku, the One-Tailed Tankui. Haku has the ice youkai Aisumaru. Kyuubi and Shukaku are two of the Tailed-Demons, and Aisumaru is related by blood to the Nekomata, the Two-Tailed Cat of Death."

Hinata glanced over at Team 7, who were glaring lightning bolts at Feneris.

"Don't worry about it," Feneris said to Team 7, before addressing the assembled group. "I can also shed some light on the one called Derilk. He is an elf; that is proven by the fact he has green chakra. I also have reason to believe he is someone I used to know."

"And who is that?" The Third inquired.

"His name is Derilk Darkblade. I met him about 100 years ago on my home world. He is known as the Copier of Bloodlines, because he uses a jutsu that allows him to copy almost anything. He is a powerful dark elf shinobi; his skills are easily above Kage level."

"How did you know it was him?" Haku asked.

"He still has the identification spell I placed on him 100 years ago," Feneris answered smugly. "It allows me to identify him no matter what he looks like or does to hide his identity. It's near impossible to remove because it marks the soul."

The Third mulled over the information, and then said, "Okay, I'll alert the ANBU to be on the lookout for anyone that fits that profile of belonging to the Akatsuki. This meeting is done."

Team 7 managed to talk to Hinata as they were leaving the tower.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto greeted. "So you know about our "tenants" now, huh?"

Hinata nodded in reply.

"You are not going to run away screaming are you?" Naruto asked, suddenly nervous.

Hinata shook her head, and Team 7 let out a collective sight of relief.

"So, meet at Training Area 7," Haku asked.

"Okay, Haku-kun," Hinata answered. "I'll bring lunch this time."

Hinata watched Team 7 walk away. She then hurried home, wondering, and marvelling about the three demon carriers that she calls friends.

Meanwhile…

"Damn it!" Kisame growled. "Why did you take over my mind, Derilk? I could have killed the demon carrier! Then, we would have to explain to the boss why we ruined the whole operation by killing a Tailed-Demon!"

"But you didn't," Derilk retorted. "Besides, we can be better prepared for the next time. Unlike the carriers of the Three-Tailed Shark and the Eight-Headed Snake, who had no idea how to use their demons, these three can use their demons. They will defiantly be more of a challenge to capture."

"I hate your plans," Kisame muttered under his breath.

"Good."

_Authors Note: Whoa! Longest chapter I have ever written._

_Looking back on past chapters I realize that my writing style has improved along with my spelling and grammar. So, I many devote some of my efforts to fixing up earlier chapters. _


	21. Summoning an Attack

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 21: Summoning**

"Jiraiya! You old pervert! Why have you summoned me?"

Gama Bunta

"Why are we here of all places!" Naruto yelled at his team mates.

"We are in the Forest of Death," Haku explained, "because this is the most isolated training ground and perfect for summoning the boss creatures."

"Let's just get this over with," Gaara said, as he used his sand to strangle a giant tiger.

"I'll go first then," Haku volunteered. He pricked his finger with a needle and slammed it into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

The smoke cleared to reveal a colossal tortoise. It was a brownish colour and appeared to have steel plates attached to its shell. "Who has summoned me, Kyotis, Chief of Turtles?"

"I am Haku. I have summoned you to request the cooperation of your subordinates."

"Hmm… oh, you're the kid that summoned Toish last week. In that case you will have the full cooperation of my subordinates." Kyotis then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Okay, Gaara, you go now," Haku commanded.

Gaara bit his thumb, and slammed it into the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal a huge, green crocodile that wore a black vest and had a curved scimitar strapped across its back.

"God damnit! I told you if you summoned me again, I'd eat you… Oh… you're not that bastard of a Kazekage." The huge crocodile looked down at Gaara. "Forgive my earlier comments. I thought you were the 4th Kazekage. That S.O.B had the nerve to interrupt my sunbathing one too many times," Gaara locked eyes with the giant crocodilian, who continued. "Forgive my rudeness; I am Gatoirn, Lord of the Crocodilians. Since you are the first person other then that S.O.B to summon me, I'll give you the complete cooperation of those under me."

Gaara bowed in thanks. "Many thanks, Gatoirn."

Gatoirn vanished and Naruto stepped up to take a turn.

He bit his thumb and slammed the blood on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Jiraiya! Why have you summoned me?" the colossal summoned frog boomed. It was a reddish colour, and had a pipe in its mouth.

"Hey! I'm the one who summoned you!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

"Don't lie brat! Now where is that pervert!" the frog boomed back. Gaara and Haku sweat dropped and jumped into the trees.

"I am the one who summoned you! You overgrown bottle of cheap medicine!"

"Why you! I am Gama Bunta, Head of the Frog and Toads."

"That's why I summoned you! I wanted to secure the cooperation of the frogs!"

"Bah, prove you're worthy of that cooperation. Bring me one of Jiraiya's teeth and get him mauled by a bush. Good day."

Gama Bunta disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once he was back on his home world, he thought to himself, "well that should keep that brat off my back for a bit. It should take him awhile to get one of that pervert's teeth, let alone get him beaten up by a bush."

"You're crazy," Gaara said, as he and Haku watched Naruto sneak up on Jiraiya.

"Shhhh… I need to get close enough to use my new jutsu." Naruto hissed back. He then made a series of hand seals. "Let's see: Plant, tree, bezerker, hired goon. Anti-Pervert Jutsu #13: Attacking Bush Jutsu!"

Jiraiya was enjoying a quiet day of peeping on the women's bathhouse. Until, the bush he was hiding in suddenly grabbed him, and began to beat the tar out of him. He was soon lying in the hospital bed recovering from the beating the bush gave him.

"I think this might actually work," Haku said, as Naruto crept into Jiraiya's hospital room with a pair of pliers.

"Arrggghh! You bloody brat!"

Naruto spirited out of Jiraiya's room, a bloody tooth in hand.

Once they were back in the forest of death Naruto summoned Gama Bunta.

"You did what I requested?" the Boss Frog asked.

"Yep! Got Ero-Sannin beaten up by a bush, and got his tooth right here!"

A look of surprise crossed Gama Bunta's face. "Impressive brat. Very well, you have the full cooperation of the frogs." He then disappeared, back to his home world.

Jiraiya watched with interest, as Gama Bunta disappeared. "So that's why the brat wanted my teeth, I'm still going to get him for that though. But to think, they can all summon the boss summons with Chakra to spare…" Jiraiya was interrupted when Haku shoot three needles into the bush where he was hiding, impaling three flies that were an inch from his face. "It is not wise to underestimate those three."

The full moon shone on two figures standing on a roof. One was a Sand Jounin who had a cloth covering half of his face and had two strips along his cheek. The other had silver hair, pulled into a ponytail, and a pair of round glasses.

"Baki, the attack has met a tiny complication. Our dark elf allies have betrayed us," the silver haired man said to the Jounin.

"Aren't they the ones who stuffed you into a duffle bag, Kabuto?" Baki asked.

"Yes, they hit me with a knock-out poison of their own make, and then they used chakra eating ropes so I couldn't escape."

"The plan still goes on though? We already have the forces from the Sand Ninjas hiding here as civilians."

"Yes, we will initiate the attack during the finals. While Orchimaru-sama's snakes attack the walls, the ninja will strike from within and attempt to infiltrate the tunnels under the monument. Got that?"

Baki nodded in response. Unknown to the two ninjas, Feneris was watching the whole thing in the form of an owl. "The Hokage must know of this," he thought, as he flew off.

"What was that?" Kabuto asked, suddenly alarmed.

"It's just an owl," Baki said glancing at the retreating owl.

Feneris landed at the Hokage Tower; his feathers turning back into skin and his beak turning back into lips.

"Hokage! There is going to be an attack by the Sand and Sound during the finals!" he yelled at the Hokage.

"What! Quickly tell us all you know!" the Hokage said pulling Feneris inside.

The next day all the Rookie 12 and Gai's team were called to the Hokage's office.

"Alright, we have just been alerted to a serious threat to the leaf. The Sand and Sound are planning to attack during the exam finals. That is why you have been called here. You will still participate in the exam. However, when the attack starts you are to advance to the academy to guard the entrances to the tunnels under the Hokage Monument. As soon as the civilians have all been evacuated into the tunnels, a signal flare will come up when the evacuation is complete, you will head into the tunnels and collapse them. As soon as the tunnels are sealed you will head to the caverns and prepare, in case the enemy infiltrates the tunnels. This is of extreme importance, the Jounin and most of the Chunin will be outside fighting the main force. Now go off and get ready." The Hokage finished his instructions and gazed over the assembled Gennins. "Do not fail."

That night, Naruto sharpened Pyron's blade to a razors edge, Haku coated his sebon in various poisons, and Gaara stored blast slips in his sand. When the attack came, come psychotic Sannins, or hordes of enemies, they would be ready.

_Authors Note: Well early update today. _

_I likely won't update this coming week. I have exams coming up. Ugh_


	22. The Final Challange

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 22: The Final Challenge**

"Just when you think you're finally done. It all falls down and you have to start all over."

Unknown

The arena was packed with villagers and shinobi. The remaining Gennin sat in the competitors' box waiting for their match to be called.

"Gaara, Haku, best of luck. Now lets give them a show," Naruto said to his two team mates.

"Now, civilians, ninja, our Hokage, and the Kazekage. It gives me great honour to referee the Chunin finals!" Feneris announced, before calling out. "First match, Haku and Namimaru!"

Haku and Namimaru made their way down to the central arena.

"May the best man win," Namimaru greeted. "Reverse Waterfall Jutsu!"

A giant jet of water shot out of the ground, from underneath Haku. Haku was propelled upwards by the force. When the water died down he levitated in the air, much to the amazement of the crowd.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted, as he made a quick series of one handed seals. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick mist rolled over the arena, obscuring everyone in the pit. Up in the stands the Third was watching with great interest. "The Hidden Mist Jutsu. The signature technique of the late Demon of the Mist, Zabuza. This should be interesting."

Namimaru was glancing though the mist nervously. He suddenly heard a voice that did not sound like Haku. "There are several vital spots in the body." The voice shifted to another part of the arena. "The heart, the lungs, the jugular vein, the vena cava, the kidneys, the brain stem. Which one should I chose?" The voice shifted again. "Maybe the brain stem, you'll suffocate without me touching your lungs."

Namimaru finally came to his senses enough to try and counter the mist jutsu. He made a hand seal and the mist started to clear. It revealed that he was surrounded by mirrors made of ice; an image of Haku was reflected in each mirror.

"These are my demonic ice mirrors. Let's see how long you last against them?"

Haku let fly a deadly crossfire of sebon needles; the needles making a bunch of shallow cuts along Namimaru's skin.

"Heh, that the best you can do? The most these do is scratch me," Namimaru taunted, then, he collapsed on the floor.

Haku emerged from his mirror and let the mirrors melt back into water. "Those needles were coated with a potent neurotoxin; you won't be able to move for the next 5 hours."

Haku walked away, as the medic ninjas hauled Namimaru's limp body onto a stretcher.

"Next fight is Sunamoru and Naruto!" Feneris announced.

Naruto moved into the arena, followed by Sunamoru. "Good luck, you'll need it," Sunamoru said, before he was gone in a blur of speed.

"I better end this quick, and save me strength," Naruto thought, as he made a short series of hand seals. "Thunder Cloud Chidori!"

Lightning gathered in his hand. However, it the electricity burst outward filling the entire arena. When the lightning cleared, Sunamoru was rooted to the spot, as Naruto charged forward. The lightning became more focused, as Naruto charged his target; till it looked like Naruto's hand was encased in a glowing sphere of lightning. However, he stopped the Chidori as it was about to hit Sunamoru. "You're dead," he whispered to Sunamoru.

"Interesting," the Hokage thought. "A modified version of Kakashi's Chidori; it starts with a burst of paralyzing lightning, then focuses as the user moves in for the kill."

"Next contestants… Sasuke and Shino!"

Sasuke and Shino entered the arena.

"Heh, lets see how your bugs like fire." Sasuke taunted, as he made a series of hand seals. "Mythical Fire Flower Jutsu!"

A multitude of small fire balls shot from Sasuke's mouth. A group of bugs with an orange shell flew from Shino's body and formed a shield against the fire balls.

"These bugs like fire," was all that Shino stated. He then used on of his bugs to cut his thumb, before slamming it into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large beetle with a red shell appeared from underneath Shino. "And this bug likes it too much."

The beetle spat out a flaming ball of chemicals, in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke jumped out of the way, only to have the ball explode when it hit the ground. The beetle continued to launch more balls of fire at Sasuke, as Sasuke kept dodging. Finally the beetle spat out two balls of fire at the same time. The second ball flew towards Sasuke leaving a crater in its wake.

"Chidori!" Sasuke burst from the ground beneath the beetle; driving the Chidori through the beetle's exoskeleton.

The beetle disappeared in a poof of smoke, as Shino jumped out of range of the Chidori.

"Heh, your bug is gon…" Sasuke then felt a small insect crawling up his neck. The little bug suddenly bit him, and Sasuke felt the world go black, as he passed out.

Shino held up his hand and a small bug flew from Sasuke and landed on his arm. "Size is no indication of power."

"Winner is Shino! Next up… Gaara and Neji!"

"Give up," Neji said, as soon as he had entered the arena. "It is your destiny to loose to me."

"You know this how?" Gaara asked, not believing Neji in the least.

"Because, you cannot change fate, I am genius, and thus will win. Yet, you have no hope against me."

"Then let us fight, to see if you are right," Gaara challenged.

Neji got into the fighting stance for the Gentle Fist and charged at Gaara. The cork popped out of Gaara's gourd, and Gaara was obscured by a haze of sand.

Neji flew through the haze and began to beat the crap out of Gaara. Till Gaara dissolved into sand.

"What? A sand clone! But it had an inner coils system!" Neji thought.

"Sand Shurikin Storm Jutsu!"

The sand around Neji formed into shurikin and shot towards Neji at high speeds. Neji started to spin like a top as chakra poured from his body; creating a sphere of swirling chakra.

"So you can perform the Kaiten." Gaara stated as he emerged from the ground behind Neji. "But how long can you keep that up?"

Spikes of sand shot out of the ground from under Neji's feet. Neji did a back flip to avoid being impaled.

"Block this," Gaara taunted. "Desert Mausoleum Jutsu!"

Eight giant pillars of sandstone shot out of the ground, making a circle around Neji. Sand began to swirl around the pillars, solidifying into stone to create a great dome made of stone.

Then the dome exploded. Chunks of sandstone rained down on the battlefield, as Neji pulled himself out of the smoking crater in the ground.

"Hm… you're still alive," Gaara said faking surprise. "Guess I didn't use enough blast slips."

Neji was gasping for breath but he still managed to spit back a retort. "Fool, you're in my field of divination. 64 Hands of Hakke!" Neji flew forward, as Gaara raised his dome of sand. "2 strikes, 4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes, 64 strikes!" Gaara's dome fell, revealing Gaara. He was completely unharmed and still standing.

"You're not the only one with a perfect defense," he taunted. Neji tried to run but found his feet were anchored to the ground, by Gaara's sand.

"Destiny can be changed," Gaara said, "anyone who can really divine, knows this."

He then punched Neji between the eyes, knocking him out.

"Winner… Gaara! Next up…" Feneris was cut off when Kabuto, disguised as an ANBU, cast a Genjutsu over the arena. The war had begun.

_Authors Note: God damnit! Why is it that I always find out things, such as the fact you need a sharingan to use the Chidori, only after I put them into the story. _

_Well here's an overdue update. The war against the Sound and  
Sand starts._


	23. Of Sound and Sand Gennin

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris however is my own Character.**

**True Power**

Chapter 23: Of Sound and Sand (Gennin Teams)

"War cannot exist without peace, just as peace cannot exist without war." Dagoth Teriath, God of the Blood Elves

The Genjutsu fell over the arena putting many into a trance. Feneris clapped his hands together and said, "Disjunction!"

The Genjutsu shattered putting the affected Leaf ninja back into action. The forces of the Leaf quickly engaged the opposing forces, as the battle spread out from the arena.

The fifteen gennin had just exited the arena, when it went up in flames. Feneris jumped out of the blazing inferno completely unharmed and began to yell things, in a language that Haku, Naruto, and Gaara identified as Elven, to four figures wearing jet black cloaks.

"Come on! Let's get on with the mission!" Haku yelled, as the Gennin took off towards the Academy.

"So what should we do to defend the Academy?" Naruto asked.

"We should try and channel the enemy forces through a chokepoint," Shikamaru suggested. "That way we can focus our resources one area."

"Sounds good, how are we going to do that?" Neji retorted.

"This might work!" Naruto said, pulling a scroll from his pack. "It's one of the Genjutsus I've been working on."

"Chokepoint Jutsu," Sakura read. "Creates the illusion that there is only one way to a location." Then she gasped. "This is a Jounin level Jutsu, and I haven't even heard of some of these hand seals!"

"I think I can do this," Haku said, glancing over the scroll. When the Gennins reached the Academy, Haku made a series of hand seals then said, "Chokepoint Jutsu!"

Then the first enemy ninja arrived, and all hell broke loose.

"Why are we retreating from battle?" Temari said, as her team crept through the forest.

"Because," Sunamoru answered, "whatever that blonde, Naruto, did to me hasn't quite wore off, that weird guy in green broke your fan, Temari, someone sabotaged Kankuro's puppets, and Gaara is fighting for the leaf! Do you want to have to face Shukaku?"

Temari stiffened at the thought of facing the tankui demon. "You're right, let's get out of here!"

Meanwhile at the academy… A couple of Sound Chunin suddenly found it impossible to move. They were even more alarmed when their partner yell out, "Okay Chouji, flatten these losers!"

Chouji ballooned up to the size of a bus and rolled towards the trapped Chunin. Shikamaru and Ino released their Jutsus as Chouji flattened the three ninja.

Kiba made a series of hand seals and tossed a pill to Akamaru. "Feral Affinity Jutsu!" Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba, and both copies grew long claws, wilder looking hair, and more pronounced canine teeth. "Fearsome Gaze Jutsu!" the Kibas said as they sent out a wave of killer intent that froze their opponents in their tracks. Then they shouted out, "Savage Tsuuga!" When that was done all that was left of the enemy ninja, were a few bloody corpses.

Bugs swarmed around Shino in a protective shield. Two Sound Gennin circled around the bug user waiting for an opportunity to strike. Shino struck first. Bugs with a straight black shell flew forward and swarmed over one of the ninja. The ninja let out a scream of pain and began to thrash around. Then the thrashing stopped and the bugs returned to Shino; leaving nothing but the ninja's bones behind. The ninja's partner gasped then made a hand seal. A wave of sound flew towards Shino. Shino stepped out of the way and sent two bugs with purple shells towards the ninja. Despite the attempts to evade the bugs, they landed on his face an bit him. The bites swelled up in seconds and the Ninja began to gasp for breath. His face began to turn blue, and he suffocated in seconds.

Sakura had taken on a Sand Chunin with bandages wrapped around his entire body. Focusing pure mental energy, psion, she invaded the Sand Ninja's mind and took control. The ninja's two companions got the shock of their soon to be shortened lives; when their partner turned around and began to attack them. In moments the two ninja were dead. Sakura then crushed the last remaining ninja's mind, and let his body slump to the ground.

Tenten and Kai had teamed up against a larger group of Sand Gennin. Kai was guiding a windmill shurikin on chakra strings, through those that weren't fast enough. Tenten backed Kai up with a hail of kunai that managed to finish off any remaining ninja.

Neji was having difficulty fighting off a sound Chunin. That's until Lee delivered a spinning kick to the ninja's spine. A couple inches of bone did not stand up to the strength of Rock Lee. "Greetings, my eternal rival!" Lee exclaimed. "For once it is me who is saving you life!"

"Shut up," Neji growled, "If Gaara hadn't gone over board with beating me then I would have beaten you and him."

Hinata trapped several sound Genin in Genjutsu. She then proceeded to knock them out with Jyuuken strikes to the spine.

Gaara had attacked a unfortunate Sand Jounin and his two Gennin backup. "Shukaku wants your blood," he said, his voice taking on a fake psychotic tone. Then giant jaws made of sand, in the shape of Shukaku, burst from the ground and encased the Chunin and dragging them under.

"Die you demon!" the Jounin roared. "Take this! Great Wind Blade Jutsu!" A giant blade of wind flew towards Gaara; who merely blocked it with his sand.

"Desert Coffin." Sand encased the Jounin. "Desert Funeral." Blood stained the sand red, before the sand returned to the gourd.

The bodies of five Gennin and one Jounin surrounded Haku as he shot is needles at a Chunin. The Chunin dodged, but the needles scratched his skin. The poison coating the needles did the rest, as the Chunin coughed up blood and kneeled over, dead.

Sasuke and Naruto ended up facing two Sound Jounin. "Okay Looser, you take that one," Sasuke said pointing to a Jounin with a katana, "and I'll take this one."

"Fine, bastard," Naruto grumbled, before going to face the sword wielding Jounin.

"You don't know what you up against," Sasuke taunted the Jounin with; activating his sharingan at the same time. "Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The fireball flew towards the Jounin before it was dispersed by a blast of sonic waves.

"Actually, it is you, who doesn't know what he is up against," the Jounin calmly replied, before initiating a series of hand seals. "Sonic Disruption Jutsu."

Sasuke felt the world spin, and promptly threw up.

"How pathetic," he heard the Jounin mutter. "A mighty Uchiha taken down by a Gennin level technique. Now die!"

"Flaming Vorpral Strike!"

Sasuke saw a flash of fire, and the Jounin's head fall to the ground. Naruto stood over the Jounin's corpse; flames danced down Pyron's blade, and behind him stood the corpse of the other Jounin. "Geeze, I can't leave you alone for two seconds," Naruto muttered to himself. "Well lets go, the flare went off."

He picked up Sasuke's disoriented body and headed towards the other Gennin.

"Okay that's the last of them!" he called out.

"Good, I'll summon a cat to cover our back," Haku responded. He pricked his thumb with a needle. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large white tiger, with dagger like claws appeared in a poof of smoke. "What do you wish," the tiger boomed.

"Just cover our backs," Haku instructed.

With that taken care of, the Gennin rushed to a trap door concealed in the shrubs and slid into the tunnels.

"How? How, could I have gotten so weak," Sasuke thought as Naruto hauled his body through the caves. "First that bug kid Shino knocks me out like it's no trouble at all. Then, that looser Naruto saves my life. God damnit! I need to get stronger."

"Okay, we just need to ignite the blast notes," Shikamaru said, as soon as the group was out of harms way. He then lit a fuse. A rumble soon filled the cave, as the tunnel collapsed.

The Gennins then made their way to the main cavern where civilians and other groups of Gennin were gathered. "Finally, some rest!" Ino grumbled, as she sank to the floor.

The rest of the Gennin left to lie down, or get cleaned up.

Their part in the war was over.

_Authors Note: Well there's the Gennins point of view on the attack.__The Battlefield point of view will be in the next chapter, the attack is not done._

_I just hope this chapter turned out okay… I suck at writing multi-party fight scenes even more._


	24. Of Sound and Sand Feneris

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 24: Of Sound and Sand (Battle Field)**

"From the tree that is Konoha, old leaves die, and new ones grow"

1st Hokage

Feneris clapped his hands together and said, "Disjunction!"

The Genjutsu shattered and the leaf ninja went back into action. Feneris saw the Gennin exit the arena went he heard a voice speaking in a drow accent. "Crimson's Breath Jutsu!"

The arena went up in flames. Coughing some ash out of his lungs Feneris jumped clear of the flames; the fire sliding off his skin like water droplets.

He landed on the top of the arena just in time to see Orochimaru and his four minions trap The Third in a barrier of purple flames.

Then he saw them. Four dark elves dressed in black adimandite chain mail and jet black cloaks. They had the hoods on the cloaks pulled up so their faces were not visible.

"What in Batador's depths do you want?" Feneris yelled in elvish.

"Simple," one of the dark elves replied. "We were sent by Derilk Darkblade to kill you."

"Then try your worst!" Feneris retorted. "Hellish Blizzard!"

The dark elves sprung out of the way, as icicles, the size of cars, fell from the sky and pummelled the arena.

"What in Mysteria's name is Derilk thinking? He never hires anyone to do anything if he can do it himself. If he wanted to kill me he would have come himself." Feneris thought as he prepared another spell. "Birds of steel!"

Steel statues in the shape of birds erupted from the ground. One of the dark elves began to make a series of hand seals at rate of speed that made his hands look like a black blur.

"Shadow Void Jutsu."

A huge shield made of darkness formed and swallowed the steel projectiles.

"Show your faces then!" Feneris yelled. "So when we die we will remember who killed us!"

"Very well, we will grant you that honour before we kill you," the lead elf said pulling back his hood. He had solid ebony skin, stark white hair pulled into a ponytail, deep dark blue eyes, and a dark grey silk mask covering his lower face. His team mates had the same hair and skin colour. However, one had red eyes and a long three pronged scar running down her face. Another had a tattoo of a spider on his cheek, and final one had white irises in his eyes.

"May you remember our faces when you walk the worlds again!" the leader declared, pulling out a sword. "Shadow Stab Jutsu!"

A black blade made of darkness shot from the sword and flew towards Feneris. The shadow shot into his body, which crumbled into clay.

"A clay puppet!" the dark elves thought, before they heard Feneris yell out.

"Azure Blast!"

The group scattered before a geyser of scalding water burst from the ground. The female in the group pulled out what looked like a wool ball attached to a length of fine wire. She tossed the ball towards Feneris, before spinning the wire.

"Rain of Swords!"

The fabric making up the ball tore, as long swords burst from the ball and tore into the surrounding area.

"Fireball of the Abyssal Pit!" Feneris yelled as he shot a giant fireball at three of the elves. They disappeared, leaving behind three confused sand ninja, who were incinerated by the fireball.

The battle continued this way for hours. To the outside observer it looked like a blur of ice shots, fireballs, earthy bullets, water blasts, wind blades, and lightning bolts.

Finally the elf with the white eyes pulled out a giant windmill shurikin with eight blades. "Blood Reaving Shurikin!" he yelled before launching the giant projectile.

Feneris dodge the shurikin, only to have the weapon turn around and follow him.

Running towards a group of sound ninja, Feneris ran his hands over his cloak, before ripping off a piece of paper. Zooming by the surprised Jounin he stuck the piece of paper to the back of a ninja's vest. The shurikin changed course and sawed the Jounin in half.

Feneris zoomed through the Uchiha district dodging fireballs all the way. The district was covered in defensive seals that stored fire.

"What do you think would happen if all these seals stopped working?" the elf with the spider tattoo questioned. He sped through a long series of hand seals before yelling, "Seal Breaking Jutsu!"

The effects of the jutsu were felt all over the leaf village.

The Third clutched his stomach as the seal he was finishing, started to destroy his body.

Orochimaru wasn't so lucky the incomplete seal destroyed his hands, his right arm and shoulder, part of his left leg and a lung. The Sound Four were clutching their seals in pain, as the marks began to warp and malfunction.

Many Hyuuga Branch House members were put out of action as their Cage Seals began to do strange things.

Within the caves a similar story was happening.

Neji screamed in pain as he ripped off his forehead protector. The Cage Seal on his forehead was glowing green. Neji's screams intensified as the seal began to ooze blood. Then the seal began to erase itself and Neji curled into a ball, still screaming in pain.

Sasuke was lying on the ground spasming and twitching. The Cursed Seal and the counter seal were warring with each other, as the elf's jutsu did its work.

Team 7 clutched their stomachs, as red chakra worked to counter the jutsu's effect on the demon's containment seals.

Seals that were being used to contain items suddenly released their contents.

Feneris watched with horror as the Fire Seals released their cargo.

The entire Uchiha district went up in flames.

"Die you!" Feneris yelled, as he charged out of the flames towards the leader of the group.

Then he was thrown back by a burst of dark purple chakra. The chakra swirled around the leader of the group before returning to his body.

"Well, I never thought I would have to use that Batadorian I have sealed in me." The leader remarked. He now sported black scales, a pair a bat like wings, a spiked tail, and clawed hands.

He grabbed Feneris's sword and hurled the druid into a building. Feneris waved his hand and yelled, "I Summon the Obsidian Gargoyle!"

I human like monster made of stone leaped from the ground and attacked the leader. The leader merely sent out a wave of purple chakra and reduced the gargoyle to dust.

"Excrosim!" Feneris yelled out, as he tossed a glass bottle of clear water at the leader.

The bottle shattered on the leaders head and a sizzling sound was heard. The leader screamed and his demonic features vanished.

"Damn you," he hissed.

"And now you don't have enough chakra to stop this!" Feneris yelled, as a circle of black and white orbs formed around him. "Twilight Reaper!"

To those who were watching it seemed if all the lights and all the shadows were forced into one area. Those who were still able to see saw the shadows and light form into a giant wraith carrying a giant scythe. The four elves hit the ground dead.

Orchimaru glazed in shock at the sight he just witnessed ignoring his damaged body. "Kami, he killed four dark elves! And Kimimaro couldn't even defeat one of them!"

Orochimaru raised his hand and signalled for the sound forces to retreat.

"Derilk defiantly has a plan," Feneris thought, "He wouldn't want the Biju for any reason, and he wouldn't send assassins after me without a reason. I can only hope his whole plan surfaces soon." Feneris then passed out from magical exhaustion.

_Authors Note: well that's sums up the Sound/Leaf War._

_The Dark Elves will play a major role in the story. This was not a excuse to give my OC a chance to hog the spot light._

_Also a Batadorian is the Elven equivalent of a Devil._

_I just hope this chapter turned out okay. I will listen to any complaints just tell me what I did wrong._


	25. Kisame: Expensive Cat Food

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 25: Kisame, Expensive Cat Food**

"Ever since Derilk joined the Akatsuki, he has gotten two of his former partners killed. Each time he has returned with a Biju."

Leader of the Akatsuki

**One week after the Sound/Sand War**

"Hey, brats!"

Team 7 looked up from their places in the hot springs, to see Jiraiya approach them.

"Hey, Ero-Sannin," Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Don't call me that," Jiraiya retorted. "I need you three to accompany me on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Were going to bring back the new fifth Hokage, and gather more information on the Akatsuki, well we are at." Jiraiya explained. "Just meet me in this Inn when you are ready."

When Team 7 was packed they went to the Inn in question. Only to see Jiraiya walk out, two very attractive women attached to his arms.

"Sorry, I might be a little longer, brats," Jiraiya yelled out as he strode down the street.

"Perverted old man," Naruto muttered under his breath, as team 7 sat down in the Inn.

"Naruto," Haku said suddenly, "What should we do if we are attacked by the Akatsuki? Feneris said that, the seal disrupter affected our seals in such a way that we can only access enough demonic chakra to get to level 2 forms. We could not even scratch Derilk with our level 1 forms."

"That jutsu also caused a whole bunch of havoc with the Hyuuga," Gaara pointed out. "The Cage Seals on about 80 of the branch house were erased. Now the Main House is on hot nails, trying to prevent civil war."

"Hey losers." Team 7 heard the voice of Sasuke sound from behind them. "What do you mean when you said…"

"HIT THE GROUND!" Haku boomed.

Team 7 and Sasuke hit the ground, as a familiar windmill shurikin burst through the wall and started to slice the support pillars. With a rumble the Inn collapsed.

Derilk levitated above the rubble and caught the returning shurikin. Then Gaara's dome of sand burst outwards scattering rubble.

"Well, we can't expect a collapsing Inn to stop three Jinchuuriki can we?" Derilk mused to himself. "And we have a weakling Uchiha. Can't expect much from a clan with a flawed bloodline."

"Why you…" Sasuke growled, as he launched himself at Derilk.

Derilk reached out and caught Sasuke's foot, as the Uchiha tried to kick him.

"Pathetic," He muttered, as he tossed Sasuke aside like a rag doll.

"Take this! Demonic Windmill Shurikin!" Sasuke bellowed; his Sharingan eyes on.

Derilk absently tossed his own shurikin behind his back. The two weapons collided turning Sasuke's into a pile of scrap. "Pathetic human construction," Derilk said to himself. "Now Uchiha, time to see why they call me the Copier of Bloodlines."

Derilk began to go through a series of hand seals.

"What in Hell's name?" Sasuke thought alarmed. "He's making hand seals so fast, even my sharingan cannot see what they are!"

"Mimicry Jutsu! Sharingan!"

Sasuke stared a Derilk in shock. Derilk had raised his hat, so that his eyes were visible.

They were red, with three comma's rotating around the pupil.

Suddenly, Derilk was gone.

"Stab of Pain." Was the only warring Sasuke got, before a sword stabbed him in the side. He kneeled over in pain as the sword wound began to glow black.

"Now on to you three," Derilk said turning around in midair. "Bolt of the Sky Jutsu!"

Gaara's sand acted as a lighting rod and intercepted the colossal electrical bolt. However, the shockwave blew Team 7 backwards. There was a poof of smoke below Derilk and there Kisame stood.

"Damnit, Derilk you always leave me behind!" Kisame growled. "What the hell happened to your eyes?"

"The Sharingan," Derilk answered. "Watch out for the fire."

"Wha…?"

"Grand Fox Fireball!" Naruto yelled, taking advantage of distraction Kisame provided.

Kisame and Derilk dodged out of the way of the monstrous fireball that Naruto launched. The fireball turned around and headed right for Derilk's exposed back. The fireball exploded on contact. Flaming bits of black cloth rained down from the sky.

To the shock of everyone Derilk dropped out of the blaze completely unharmed, and without his clock and hat.

He had black skin like other dark elves, but his white hair had a metallic sheen to it and was cut to an even shoulder length. The black concealment cloak that other dark elves wore was draped over his shoulders. He also wore a suit of armour that was made of black dragon hide, with a gold trim. A forehead protector with a rune on it was covering his forehead.

"Good thing I made the important things fire proof, huh?" He remarked. "Ice Dragon Jutsu!"

A giant dragon made of Ice formed and attacked Naruto, Haku, and Gaara. He then turned to Kisame. The Shark-like ninja had a look of surprise on his face.

"Your, that dark elf that trying to take over the sound!" Kisame stated.

"Good, the shark has a brain," Derilk remarked. "But, I cannot let you tell anyone about this."

In a flash he was in front of Kisame. The former mist ninja brought Samehada down. Derilk blocked the giant sword with his shurikin and with a quick swipe of his sword, he decapitated Kisame.

Making a quick hand seal he summoned an Akatsuki clock and a straw hat. Just in time to see Haku destroy the ice dragon.

"As much as I would love to kill you three, I must go," Derilk said, as he sunk into the shadows.

Team 7 glanced at stared at the spot where Derilk had stood moments before.

"Why the Hell did he attack and then leave?" Team 7 collectively thought.

"Hey brats, what the hell happened?" Jiraiya said, as he ran down the street.

"We were attack by the Akatsuki, while you were out doing Kami knows what," Gaara explained. "We're going with you on that mission by the way."

Jiraiya was going to asked more, but he was interrupted by the arrival of the ANBU.

On a windswept peak out side the Hidden Cloud Village…

Derilk slid out of a shadow and was greeted by another figure wearing an Akatsuki cloak. The other individual hid his face with a mask similar to what ANBU wear, only the mask was covered in what looked like dried blood. Blood red elven eyes peered out through the mask's eyeholes, and he had blood red hair that was cut in manner similar to Derilk's, only in a rougher fashion. He also carried two kamas attacked to his belt, one had a smooth blade with a red streak, and the other's blade was serrated.

"Derilk Darkblade, I am your new partner Gerian Bloodreaver."

"Good to see you again Gerian," Derilk replied. "I take it everything is going according to plan?"

"Of course, we have elves hidden within every level of the Hidden Sound, we should be ready for the take over in about 4 years, give or take."

"Good, for now we will just find the Fire Nekomata hidden in the Cloud Village, and wait." Derilk finalized.

"Oh Derilk, when do you think the Leader will figure out you have been giving him fake Biju?" Gerian asked, smirking under his mask.

Derilk smiled evilly, behind his cloak. "When it is too late, Gerian, When it is too late."

_Authors Note: A little insight into Derilk's plans_

_Also Sasuke is supossed to take a major ego beating, for the sake of the plot _

_Writers Question: OCs, are they okay? The Elves, Feneris, Derilk, Gerian, are supposed to be powerful._


	26. The Rasengan

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, the character or the anime/manga, Feneris how ever is my own Character.**

**True Power**

**Chapter 26: The Rasengan**

"The Rasengan is deadlier then the Chidori for the simple fact that it causes more internal damage"

Jiraiya, Super Pervert

"Can you teach me a new jutsu?" Naruto whined.

"No," Jiraiya answered annoyed.

"Why?"

A vein bulged in Jiraiya's forehead. 'Damn brat,' he thought to himself. "Okay fine, I'll teach you a jutsu called the Rasengan. It's more powerful then Kakashi's Chidori even. First, pop this water balloon. Here's a hint swirl the water."

Jiraiya pulled out a water balloon and tossed it to Naruto. He just turned around when he heard a pop and was showered with water. He turned around to see Naruto holding the remains of a popped water balloon.

"What next?" was all Naruto had to say.

"Destroy this," Jiraiya said shakily, handing Naruto a rubber ball.

Bang!

Bits of rubber rained down form the air.

"How did you know how to do that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Feneris taught us how to destroy matter by rotating the particles within it," Haku said, before Naruto could answer.

"Fine, here's how to do the final stages of the Rasengan," Jiraiya explained, showing Naruto the technique. "I'm sure you can figure it out from there."

"Okay, got it!" Naruto yelled as he started to form an orb of Chakra in his hand. Then…

**BOOM!**

Te smoke cleared to reveal Naruto lying in a huge crater in the middle of the road. Gaara lowered the sand shield a gazed at the destruction.

"Heh, heh, I guess I need work on this part," Naruto said sheepishly.

Naruto practiced the Rasengan while they traveled. He even managed to avoid explosions.

Finally the group made their way into a town.

"Okay brats, find an inn and get some rooms. I'm going to be looking through the pubs, bars and casinos," Jiraiya instructed.

"You are looking through those places, why?" Haku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because…" Jiraiya explained, getting annoyed, " the lady we are looking for likes to gamble, and then drink herself into a stupor, when she loses all her money."

**In the hotel room, five minutes later…**

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled out, "I just had ideas for new techniques for you!"

"What do you got?" Gaara asked.

"Well, Haku, with your technique you spin chakra around your hand and use it to puncture the target. You then use your power to freeze their blood. It stops the circulation of the blood and damages the cells."

"Interesting," was Haku's response. "What about the technique you designed for Gaara?"

"Well, Gaara, you create blades with your sand, after you have stabbed someone with them. You expel the sand outwards; effectively sandblasting their insides," Naruto explained.

"I like it," was all Gaara said.

Then Jiraiya burst into the room. "Okay, get some sleep, we head out tomorrow. The person we are looking for was last seen in Casino Country."

**Somewhere in Rice Country**

"Damnit!" a sound ninja swore, as he tore through the bush. "We must warn Orochimaru-Sama about this drow plot."

"Did you find out about the leaders?" his partner asked, as he joined the fleeing ninja.

"Yes, the whole plot is masterminded by "The Copier of Bloodlines" Derilk Darkblade. He is one of five elites who pull the strings. The other four are "The Black Bezerker" Gerian Bloodreaver, "The Dragon Puppeteer" Selv Metalshaper, "The Explosive Illusionist" Feliel Moonshadow, and "The Smoke Weaver" Heliop Darkweaver."

"Good," His partner said. "I have also discovered that they plan to launch an assault on the Akatsuki."

Suddenly, they were stopped in mid jump by a giant spider's web.

"What the hell!" one of the Sound-nin screamed.

"Well looks like we caught a few sound nins, Aria," a drow said, floating into their sight.

The Sound Ninja felt slight tugs in the web. They turned their heads and saw a giant white spider crawling towards them. Panicked they tried to use chakra to escape, only to feel their chakra being drained away.

"I forgot to mention, Aria is a special spider from my homeland," The drow remarked. "Her webs drain the body's magical energies."

The spider had arrived at one of the Sound Ninja and had begun wrapping it in webs.

"Don't worry, Arian's poison works fast," the drow said, a smirk on his face.

The only thing Orochimaru knew, was that two spies never returned.

_My greatest apologies for the delay in updating and the short chapter._

_I ran dry of ideas for a moment there._

_I'm also glad I got this part out of the way._


End file.
